Tomorrow is a better day
by pumpie2
Summary: House makes an interesting discovery. House has to defend whats right. House fights his fears FINISHED H / W slash VERY OOC i repeat VERY OOC and all grammar/ spelling mistakes are due to a lack of beta.
1. Chapter 1

House sighed, it was too easy to get into his patients office. The psychiatrist's assistant was all too happy to let him in, leaning over the desk so her enormous bosoms were displayed for his eyes only. Staring only seemed polite and with a brilliant grin he let himself in.

The office was large and airy a large window covering one wall and typical plants dotted around. The obligatory bookcases full of leather-bound volumes dusty and dull. Suddenly House paused there was a filing cabinet it seemed the good doctor was an ol' fashioned kind of gal smiling to himself he strode over and started rifling through the files when he ripped out a thin file with two words printed in bold black on the front.

'**James Wilson'**

Houses eyes widened and he actually giggled in glee. When he had been forced to check out the patients office himself added to the fact Wilson had been avoiding him had equaled a bad day for Gregory House but this little discovery had just made his week. Spinning on his heels he loped to the nearest leather couch and dropped down lifting his feet crossing them at the ankles and hissing at his thigh he settled down. Flipping open the file he found just one page with Wilsons medical details on it and a tape stuck to the inside. Letting out a short laugh House shuffled to his feet and locating the tape player whispered to himself "well we are an old fashioned gal aren't we". There was a short pause and the therapists' voice crackled to life

"Ok James I want you to tell me about your childhood- House fast forwarded he had heard this all before .Playing again Wilsons voice rang out "and House-"he was interpreted by the therapist "James tell me more about this House, you mention him a lot and I have a distinct feeling he is a great influence in your life" .House grinned this is going to be interesting he thought, settling himself back onto the sofa.

"Oh..Um...really? Ok well I have known House for over a decade and he is my best friend. He is a moody eccentric cynic and has an attitude most people can't stand but they really don't see the good things. He loves music, he is amazing on piano and his mind is so sharp most people find it intimidating to be honest. He has been in-"the therapist coughed "I meant what you feel about him not who he is. I like much of the medical community have heard of Dr. House. No I want you to tell me about how you_ feel_ about him". House sat up this really will be interesting.

"Um well House is my _best_ friend, he makes me feel better and I guess I feel like I need to save him. He says that I care too much and im addicted to saving people. I don't think he realizes that I am trying to save him. He has a destructive personality and it hurts when he takes the drugs or try's to kill himself, even if he isn't really trying" Houses grin slipped right off his face Wilson sounded so _defeated_. He didn't think what he did affected Wilson so much.

"Okay very good, now from what you have told me I deduce this relationship is strictly platonic _correct?_" "Oh _god _yes, yes" "But this is not enough is it?" House choked this therapist was a witch surely she couldn't know how he felt about Jimmy. Had Wilson been telling her about his jealousy, had Wilson _noticed_?. "I ...I…This is confidential right?" Wilson let out a sigh that made House stop breathing.

"I...I want there to be more, but House isn't..._that_... way. " "Mmhmm so you do love him _I see_. Tell me how he makes you feel" House gasped love? Wilson? It wasn't possible!, Wilson was going to rebuff her tell her he means as a friend "He ...He he makes me _feel_. My wives made me happy at first they made me excited, but I always got bored because it felt like having a friend living with me. I realize that I was never in love with them. I loved them dearly but they just made me feel complacent and dull. Greg just makes me feel _alive_, like time has stopped and it's just me and him alone in the world.

Even when he is annoying me or just ignoring me im happy being in his presence just knowing he is there safe with me. Like my heart beats twice as fast when I see him my head goes light and my knees go weak, I feel electric and alive. But also I feel kind of peaceful at the same time –sigh- I guess that doesn't make much sense but that...that's how I feel and I think I do love him and that feels..just incredible.

But it also hurts me because I know I could never have him, I could never tell him and sometimes I feel like he is purposely flirting in front of me because he knows how much I care. I am equally amazed he hasn't realized and terrified he has and just enjoys terrorizing me." Wilson fell silent; House was frozen to his chair. Taking a deep breath and in one fell swoop he took the tape out replaced the file and was out of the office rushing past the receptionist.

House was seated on his couch a beer opened in his hand staring off into space. Wilson was so hurt by House and although he would hate to admit it House was hurt by Wilson believing he would throw something like that back in his face. A tear rolled down house cheek, he had spent years lusting after Jimmy loving him watching him get married.

All that wasted time because he was too scared to believe what he saw, he had thought it wishful thinking. Smiling sadly to himself he limped to his baby grand and played softly to himself, tomorrow he would implicate his plan. Tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

House beamed as he limped towards his office when he felt a body brush past his elbow. Suddenly a large heavy set man was standing in his way, the beam slipped off Houses face and he squinted down "Can I help you?"

" No but _I_ can help you" the man kicked a leg out and knocked House to the floor as he walked away .Letting out a yelp House lay on his side his thigh on fire and shame spreading through his body. Glancing around he sighed with relief as he realized the hallway was empty and groaning he shifted his legs beneath him as he began the slow crawl to the wall.

" House!" He froze, the one person in the world he wouldn't want to see him like this, as a crippled old man was now rushing down the hall vicodin in hand white coat flowing and floppy hair sticking up everywhere, it was obviously recently washed and was glowing like a halo under the fluorescent lights. His guardian angel." House what happened?"

"I fell over" House said quietly, he wanted die he was embarrassed, more embarrassed even than when Wilson had walked in on him masturbating. Silently putting his hands on Houses sides adding the shiver and the heat of his body, the solidness to his memory Wilson heaved House to his feet.

Then tuning quickly he walked over and picked up Houses cane and handed it to him along with two vicodin. Pausing Wilson looked up into his friends eyes , House was ruffled and his eyes were wide and fearful and if Wilson didn't know better he had a slight pink blush to his cheeks noting this to his memory for future reference he sighed.

"Have you got a case'?" House blanched at Wilsons voice, his mind still on the feel of Wilsons soft doctors hands on his sides, his skin burning where they had slipped to his hips when he stood, he was so close House could smell the fresh shampoo mixing with Wilsons unique fresh grassy smell. He recognized the question as Wilsons suitable way of asking if he is okay.

"I suspect Cuddy has something for me" House waggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned quickly heading towards her office , a definitive I'm okay."Showering at _work_? Either your getting busy with a colleague or you have been thrown out of your hotel and I know which one I'm betting on" he shouted over his shoulder in a sing-song voice, secretly hoping it was the latter. Laughing Wilson shook his head and ran a hand through his fluffy hair recalling the reason for his shower.

Wilson had arrived at work early; he had a pile of paperwork and his day off tomorrow. He didn't want to spend it working so he shuffled into his office and opened the blinds on the recently risen sunshine. Turning he frowned at the pile of papers on his desk, Wilson suddenly decided he needed a coffee and rushed out of his office and towards the staff locker room where he kept his Thermos flask.

He hated hospital coffee and the coffee House was closed. In the locker room Wilson noticed that a locker near his was unlocked, obviously whoever it was had forgotten to lock it as they left. Leaning down to close it he noticed the name typed across the corner!''. Frowning then sending a furtive glance around him Wilson opened the locker. Inside hanging up was an old blazer two empty vicodin bottle one trainer and Houses old tartan scarf. Smiling Wilson remembered giving it to House that first Christmas in his flat.

He had spent the whole day with House and his wife at the time had gone to stay with family. She never came back. Glancing around he pull the soft fabric out of the locker and sat down on the bench holding it o his face. It smelt of whiskey spice and varnished wood, Houses scent. He thought about Houses face when Wilson had brought him a gift, and had asked if he could stay.

He had gone to the store and baked a cut price chicken with potatoes and roast vegetables and House had asked him why a Jew was celebrating Christmas when he returned from the store with the food and a small rotating christmas tree . Laughing as he remembered Houses face when he replied it was because christmas was a time of giving and he was going to give House a christmas if he wanted it or not.

IT was the moment House unwrapped put on the scarf that Wilson fell in love with him, he sighed as he remembered how he had worn it all day and had fallen asleep with it tied around his head like Rambo, House had grinned for a brief second when opening that first present andthat was enough to make Wilsons christmas .

Sniffing it again he was struck with the sudden thought of House, naked and tied up to the bedpost with his scarf his scent filling the room, what Wilson would do with him could do with him. He was brought suddenly out of his dream when there was a loud whirring noise. The ventilation had turned on, and he was lying on his back on the bench, the scarf wrapped around his hands and an embarrassing wet patch in his trouser. Blushing heavily he rushed to his locker and headed for the showers.

House put on his best smug smile as he burst through the glass doors of Cuddys office. A portly man in a three piece suit turned and spluttered at the sight of the disheveled diagnostician." House! This is our newest contributor Mr. Lewis, Mr. Lewis this is Gregory House the head of our diagnostician department" .

House studied the man for a second, he looked like a dwarf and had greasy black hair slicked to his scalp spread thinly over a bald spot. Looking back up at Cuddy House blinked "You have a case for me?" . Sighing Cuddy apologized to the man stating House has a few social problems but was an excellent doctor. She handed over a manila folder and showed Mr. Lewis out.

House slumped onto her leather sofa reading through the file , the case seemed interesting enough. Cuddy walked over and put her hands on her hips." House you remember the psychiatrist from yesterday?" House showed no reaction" Did you go to her office?"

House looked up smiling a little at the memory "Why Cuddy my busty dean, I was just looking out for my patient"

"You were snooping House, you knew for a fact that was Wilsons psychiatrists office! What did you do?"

"When I went there I didn't know it was _his_ office"

"What do you mean _didn't_?"

House beamed "I read his file".

" House! That's a horrible thing to do, he is your best friend you shouldn't read his personal files! You better not use anything in that file against him House. OR I _will_ fire you" House frowned at her then glancing down and back up into her eyes and smiled.

"You know what's in the folder don't you! You know what I know! HA! " he sang grinning up at her.

"House god forbid the poor man he is...is in love with you and even you can't be that heartless to use it against him. I know you care for him, he may be the only damn thing besides that piano of yours but you do care, because you wouldn't have gone through all that to get him back if you didn't"

House grinned but had to sit on his shaking hands he was finally going to admit it. "I _care_". Cuddy stopped her rant staring down at Houses face with wide eyes, snapping her mouth shut a smug grin spread slowly across her face.

"House do you …do you _love_ him?"

The grin on Houses face dimmed a little then disappeared. "Your just jealous, I'm sorry but the puppies just aren't as alluring as I thought" House garbled and stood wincing at the pain in his thigh As he brushed past Cuddy she pout a manicure hand on his arm " House it's okay to admit it, just be _careful okay?_". House nodded and turned to walk away grinning as he left the office, now for his plan.

Wilson was working hard, filling in case notes when his beeper went off, an emergency consult from pediatrics ,sighing he rose to his feet and rushed away. When he returned many hours later he sat down glad to be off his feet gazing around his eyes half lidded with exhaustion at the paperwork, frowning he noticed a small pink envelope and pulled it out from under the papers.

It smelt vaguely familiar and Wilson sniffed thoughtfully , turning it over in hsi hands he begand ripping it open , inside was a hand written note which read

_'Your favorite colour is blue, I prefer brown_".

Wilson frowned what the hell was this!? A love letter? .It must be someone he knows,he was sure he recognised the handwriting and they must know him otherwise how would they know his favorite colour? Blue he smiled, the colour of the sky, the sea and Houses eyes.

He sighed this person must be rather dull if there favorite colour is brown, groaning Wilson put his head in his hands why does _he _always get the dull ones. House got a hottie with a crush on him; he only gets old ladies and busty young nurses that only wanted him for one night.

Tucking the note into his breast pocket he went back to work, his mind scanning through who it could possible be. Maybe the new nurse in pediatrics, or the girl from the coffee shack sighing again he realised he wouldn't think of anything else..

House giggled; glad he was alone on the balcony as he watched Wilson read his note, smiling he watched as Wilson smiled at the note , and tucked it into his breast pocket, he had a thoughtful expression on his face that just made House feel that he would let anyone else know that.

He knew Wilson wouldn't recognise his handwriting, House never wrote things down preferring to get a duckling to type orders and letters up for him or committing the notes to had to suppress a shiver when Wilson sniffed the envelope, probably recognising Houses aftershave without realising it.

Wilson looked so frustrated, he would never be able to let this go. giggling House turned back to his own office . This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson rolled over, staring at the alarm clock on the hotel bedside table. It was too early but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. Sighing he clambered out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Groaning at his disheveled appearance he squeaked as he noticed another pink note, sticking sideways out of his cabinet above the sink. Frowning at it as if it would make it go away he plucked it from its hiding place and flipped it open.

'_You have a mole on your back; above your hip. You hate it'_

Wilson gasped, his mole? It scared him this person knew about something so personal, until he had sat down on the toilet lid and thought it through. Any one of the woman he had slept with would know of his mole, hell anyone who had seen him swimming or at the beach would. Plus most people hate their moles.

This person just got lucky. There was nothing to be afraid of. Running a hand through his hair Wilson sighed and got ready for work, wondering when the next pink note would arrive.

House let out a quiet sigh as he limped almost silently past Wilsons sleeping form to place his next note. He looked so peaceful, so untroubled by his stressful life. House although he wouldn't admit it out loud wanted to curl up around Wilson and watch him like this forever.

Forcing himself to leave he smiled as he imagined Wilsons reaction, he would freak out at first but would then rationalize it in his doctors logic, "lets see him rationalize this" House whispered as he fingered the present he would leave in Wilsons office, where only he would find it.

Sighing Wilson let his pen drop, his paperwork seemed endless. Glancing around to check for snooping deans or ducklings Wilson rose to his feet, locked the door to his office and tip toed to his cabinet and the locked door.

Pulling a key out of his pocket he slid the wooden door across and glanced inside. His most precious things were here, an old photo of his parents, his first tie, special gifts from long term patients, each of his wedding rings and a picture of him and House at his first wedding.

He was sitting half on half off Houses' knee, beaming up at him, House was staring into the camera grinning wickedly and toasting to the camera, his arm snaking around Wilsons' waist to keep him sitting up. Wilson sighed as he remembered that moment.

_James! Take a picture with me! His first wife had been demanding all day at every moment. House had grabbed Wilson and pulled him towards his warm body. "He hasn't had one with the best man yet". Frowning the first wife picked up the camera and demanded "__**James**__ look at me for gods sake" .But Wilson hadn't really heard her he was too transfixed by Houses glittering blue eyes and strong arm snaking around him. His wife immediately after taking the picture had pulled Wilson away from House and forced her tongue into his mouth. She had seen what Wilson couldn't. She had seen House claiming Wilson as his own._

Reaching to the back of the cupboard he pulled out a small bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. Pouring himself a shot he picked up the picture of his parents. One day maybe he would find someone to marry that he would be happy to stay with.

If only it were House. Snorting at the mental image of House in a wedding dress Wilson flipped the picture over in his hands, almost dropping his drink when he saw the sliver of pink sticking out. "What the…."Sitting down heavily in his chair he read it out to himself

_"Secrets are best kept secret. But whiskey is best kept open much like presents."_

Then underneath there was a number for alcoholics anonymous. Laughing to himself Wilson held the note out at arms length, _so_ this note maker was a joker. That cut down a few of his options. But what about the presents? He didn't see any presents.

Looking up at his office he shuffled through his drawers and cabinets until his eyes rested on the top shelf of his bookcase. A present of sorts was lying in front of his comb and mirror, which he had cleverly hidden behind a stuffed camel a patient had given him. The camel was now wearing a small wig and had a tiny comb taped to its foot.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson straightened the picture frame on the wall of his hotel room and turned to see what else he could tidy. He felt he needed to do something constructive while he was waiting for work, he yawned into his fist and rubbed his hand over his face. He had slept for just two hours, having been woken by nightmares of House beating him up for admitting how he feels about the diagnostician.

Glancing around, he smiled softly at the camel, which was tucked into the sheets its little comb resting on the side unit. He wondered if he would find another note today, if he would find out who his secret admirer was.

House groaned as the curtains in his room were thrown open and sunlight streamed into the room. Turning his head away from the offending blaze he gazed lazily at Wilson's ass and he bent down to pick up Houses clothes which he had dropped on his way to collapsing the night before.

Wilson turned and primly coughed, House continued to stare at the space which had previously been occupied by Wilson tight suit covered ass. "Get up, I made you breakfast, your late. I called a cab."

Then checking to see if House had understood he turned quickly on his heels and left the flat. House blinked slowly and shifted himself onto his side and mused on the dream he had been having.

Wilson had been strolling around naked, and nobody else made any inclination that the head of oncology was striding around the hospital in his birthday suit. Sighing he had accepted this situation and murmured to himself "Must be a dream".

Then dream-House strode forwards to the clinic and tapped Wilson on the shoulder; Wilson turned quickly on his heels and stared at dream-House like he was insane "HOUSE! Your _naked_!", dream-House frowned and looked down on himself then back at Wilson, dragging his eyes from Wilsons hips.

"Well so are you." Wilson frowned and looked down at himself, then right into dram-Houses eyes. Dream-House waited and then Wilsons face took a calm expression and he smiled, a golden light erupting from behind him.

"Only those who can see how you are can truly understand you. I see you."

House chuckled lightly to himself, that dream… Wilson would just love to analyze that. House knew that Wilson was the only one who truly knew him the real Gregory House, he didn't need naked dream Wilson to tell him that, although it had been very nice to see a naked Wilson, any Wilson was nice to see really.

Wilson stared at himself in the bathroom mirror; he was hiding from House in the oncology toilets. House had been wearing the tight tee that Wilson had bought him for his last birthday , and a pair of low slung jeans, which coupeled to expose a strip of skin and hipbone when House walked, which he did back and forth in front of Wilson, pacing around Wilsons office musing his latest case.

Wilson had to excuse himself when he realized he had missed half the conversation because he was staring at the tiny sliver of Houses blue boxers which clung tight to Houses exposed hip.

Sighing loudly he turned around to find a bright pink slip of paper sticking out of the toilet cubicle door. Smiling slightly he grabbed the note and opened it hastily

"I like to tease, but so do you."

Wilson frowned, why were these notes so damn cryptic. He thought of every nurse that bent over on purpose in front of him, wore low cut tops and high skirts, suspenders, lipstick, sucked on lollipops and tried to entice him in every way possible.

Then he suddenly froze, House had been watching his eyes when he had walked into the room. Had he seen Wilson staring? , it _was_ strange that House would pace Wilson's office. Normally his musings would be centered on the comfortable sofa, and House had practically beamed as Wilson all but ran out of the room. Wilson frowned was his secret admirer _House?_

Shaking his head he bit down on his thumb. Not possible… but it couldn't hurt to test House. If House was trying to tempt him then House knew how Wilson felt and if House knew how Wilson felt this was his way of reacting. Smiling Wilson whispered to himself "Well he hasn't hit me yet", maybe just maybe House felt the same? Wilson beamed at this tiny ray of hope. Maybe House should receive some temptation of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson smirked when he saw House lurch into the cafeteria, looking for him no doubt. His suspicions were confirmed when House spotted him and nodded towards the table limping at a leisurely pace his eyes roaming the room. Wilson didn't look up from his file when House landed in the seat opposite.

"Oh Wilson, you bought me a burger, how _sweet_"

House picked up the burger which had been resting on Wilson's plate and began munching away, nonchalantly staring at a potted plant nearby. Wilson took a deep breath and put his little test into action.

Slowly he lifted a carrot stick to his lips and began nibbling the end, and then he pretended to cross something out on a report, as he ran his tongue down the side and licked thoughtfully on the end before taking a big bite. Houses eyes slid back to the table and he watched warily as Wilson picked up another carrot and began the process again

"You do know carrot won't make you see in the dark, no matter how much you want to perv on the late shift nurses"

Wilson looked up and raised an eyebrow before returning to his reports. House realized he was staring and looked down, his gaze returning to the plant after a few minutes.

"Im going now" Wilson stood and began to walk away when House glanced over his shoulder.

Wilson pondered for a second once he had reached his office. At first he had thought he had got it wrong, but he had learnt to read House and when Wilson had said he was leaving House looked relieved, and that glance wasn't exactly 'friendly' which only led to two conclusions, he was happy Wilson wasn't there because he hated him or because he _liked_ him. And Wilson knew that House didn't hate him, House _needed_ him.

Smiling he sat down maybe there was hope after all. All of a sudden the door to his office burst open and in stamped House. Wilson watched as House didn't even look at him as he stamped across the room and stopped in front of the bookcase, staring up at the top shelf. Then standing his cane up on the bookcase, he stepped forward and reached up to grab the large and heavy volume on top.

Wilson blushed deeply when Houses tee rose up his back and his pants slipped down unveiling the band from Houses boxers and a fair bit of pale creamy skin.

His eyes stared transfixed as House tried to wriggle the large book out , who's pants slip a little lower before leaning back biceps flexing with the weight of the book, House flicked up his cane and carried the book out still ignoring Wilson, who sat dumbfounded in his chair.

House beamed as he walked in on his ducklings sitting around with the test results waiting for him to return. They all frowned as he dumped the large heavy book on the table. Chase timidly spoke up

"Um House _why_ do you have that book?"

"A bit of light reading"

House mumbled then looking up he squinted at the three confused faces.

"Come on, come on, _results_. Gimme."

Four hours later and the patient was improving just like House had predicted, he was lounging in his office watching the door to Wilson own office. Slowly Wilson locked his door and turned waving at his receptionist and the nurses, who all giggled and waved back.

House leapt as fast as a cripple could, out of his seat, rushing to the door. He burst through the door colliding with Wilson's lithe form and landing heavily on him. Wilson let out a shocked squeak at the sudden force at his side and then a low grunt as House landed on his chest.

Houses eyes widened as he stared down at Wilson, who was red in the face and staring right back. House then looked down at there bodies, legs entwined, Wilsons hand on the back of his bad thigh, the other lifting to Wilson's forehead. House opened his mouth to speak and gaped down at Wilsons flushed pouting lips.


	6. Chapter 6

House took a breath, he could just taste the coffee and warm toast coming from Wilsons mouth and he frowned when he realized that he couldn't do this, what if he had been wrong somehow? What if this was an elaborate scam?

He noticed that he was sub-consciously leaning towards Wilsons suddenly he rolled off of Wilson and onto his back next to the panting oncologist.

Wilson gasped at Houses flushed face and the feel of his muscular body pressed over every inch of him. House was leaning forward and Wilson froze, was House going to kiss him?

He tingled with anticipation and stared up at the blue eyes boring into him. He couldn't help a disappointed sigh as House suddenly rolled off him, which he hoped he could mask as a sigh of relief.

House sat up and stared ahead of himself for a second before rushing to his feet and hobbling away down the hall disappearing around a corner. Wilson had to fight to stop himself bursting into tears, he was wrong House wasn't interested in him. How could he be, Wilson was a three time divorcee, getting a bit overweight and was way too girly for his own good.

He glanced quickly around himself before rushing to the bathrooms and leaning against a mirror his eyes filling up a little as he breathed deeply, "Back to the hotel _alone_" he murmured bitterly staring at his reflection .

House avoided him all the next and day and the day after that, Wilsons spent most of his time spent hiding in his office glancing forlornly at Houses own empty office. He hadn't turned up for clinic duty; he had been giving orders to his team from his flat stating his was ill.

After three days Wilson was starting to get worried, House was petty but he needed this hospital and he wouldn't stay away for too long no matter how angry he must be at Wilson.

Wilson almost started to tear up again when he thought about how terrified House had looked, he must've realized how Wilson had felt about him, and now he was angry at him. Maybe it was a good thing House didn't come in, Wilson wasn't up for getting punched by his best friend.

Cuddy sighed as she walked towards Wilsons office, she didn't want o do this but even she was worried. House had stopped paging his ducklings' hours ago and even she was worried.

"Wilson?"

"Cuddy?"

"Wilson, I'm worried about House, I know you two have had a falling out but can you please just check on him? I would rather have my diagnostician _treating_ his patient, that pretending to _be_ a patient"

"What makes you think we had a falling out?"

"You've been sat moping in your office for three days and House hasn't turned up? You said it all in your tie." Cuddy stated matter of factly.

"My tie?"

"Your wearing the tie House bought you last year, you always do when you argue"

"That's ridiculous"

"You wear it because it reminds you that he can be nice and that he does care"

She raised her eyebrows before leaning over the desk

"Just go check on him okay?"

With a piercing look she turned and strode her way out of his office.

Wilson sighed and let his head drop to the desk, he really didn't want to go to the flat but he was worried about House, what if he had fallen down? Or had taken an overdose? Wilson couldn't live with himself if he didn't go check on him, if something happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson pulled up outside of the flat and ran a shaking had through his hair. He just needed to be sure House was okay, and if he got hit for it then so be it at least his mind would be a little bit more at rest.

Sighing loudly Wilson approached the steps, and stood still in front of the door staring at the wood grain. He raised a hand to knock when a short gust of wind revealed that the door was in fact open, frowning Wilson pushed lightly and took a step into the darkened flat

"House?" he whispered before sliding inside and closing the door behind him

"House?" he whispered loudly with more urgency.

Turning the corner into House living room he noted a bottle of whiskey on the piano, clothes all over the place as well as pots and cups, books strewn in anger from the shelves. He sighed again sadly that he would never be allowed to clean this flat again.

Turning he crept slowly to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door "House? Are you in there?" Waiting a few seconds for a reply he pushed it open and stopped when he saw a bare foot lying outstretched on the floor behind the bed.

"Oh god, _House_!" Wilson rushed around the bed and stared at House unconscious form, his legs bent awkwardly a gash on his head bleeding sluggishly onto the floor.

He was wearing just a tee and his boxers, gravy stains on both and a strong smell of whiskey wafting and mixing with the metallic smell that was coating his tongue.

Suddenly snapping into doctor mode he fell to his knees and felt for a pulse, weak but present. Then pressing his head the House chest he listened for breathing which was strong.

Wilson fought the urge to curl up on that strong warm chest and just cry, standing he looped his arm under House armpits and heaved him up dragging him back through the flat to the front door.

After managing to drag House to his car, Wilson buckled him in and kissed the furrowed brow of his best friend before rushing around the other side of the car and starting the engine worriedly glancing sideways.

Wilson was sat staring at Houses sleeping form, the heart monitors strong beating comforting him that House was still alive. The sliding glass doors opened and Cuddy tiptoed over to him a comforting expression on her face

"James" Wilson looked up for the first time in hours and smiled lightly at her

"James, he will wake up, it was only a mild concussion."

"I know, but I just want to make sure he is okay"

"I know, Wilson I have to tell you something about House okay?"

"What about him?"

"He-"A low gruff cough broke her sentence and was followed by a low groan.

"What happened?"

"You got drunk, took too many vicodin and fell over giving yourself concussion. Wilson found you and dragged you here"

House opened his eyes at Wilsons name and stared at him "Oh". Wilson stared back then flustered he mumbled an apology about clinic duty and rushed out of the room.

Standing staring at his clipboard Wilson didn't notice House enter the clinic until he was so near he could hear the soft padding of Houses sneakers on the linoleum.

His head shot up and he stared as House limped towards him at an alarming rate staring straight into his eyes. Wilson waited for House to stop, but he didn't a large hand landed on his chest and backed him up against the clinic wall.

Wilson gasped and stood stoic still as House leaned into him, his breath skirting across Wilson neck. Suddenly House teeth were scraping down his neck making him shiver, his eyes rolling back into his head, the scraping was soothed by hot wet gruff lips and Wilson let out a soft moan so quiet only House and Wilson would hear it.

House reeled backwards and stared at Wilson like he had just seen him for the first time, before whispering the word "Shit" and turning quickly limping away. Wilson was left staring after him bright red and uncomfortably hard.

House shook his pounding head, what had he just done? He had been thinking about Wilson and trying to shake the feeling that Wilson's lips had been on his forehead when he had found himself in the clinic.

Then he had the sudden realization is that he needed to thank Wilson for checking up on him, he had planned to hug him but being that close he couldn't help himself. He wasn't ready for this, Wilson would be ruined by House, he could have someone young, nubile, a _woman_.

Someone would care for him and treat him nicely. Not an old crippled idiot. House sighed and lay down on his hospital bed.

Wilson locked himself into the men's bathrooms in oncology and stared in the mirror, a hickey already beginning to form.

Wilson touched it and tried to shake himself to get rid of the memory of Houses teeth and lips on his skin, his body pressed so close.

Glancing around he sighed, he would have to deal with his problem before going back out there. Consoling him self that House obviously had some form of non-friendship feelings for him he smiled and undid his pants zipper.


	8. Chapter 8

House moaned in pain as he rolled onto his side, staring at the alarm clock like it personally offended him. He rubbed a hand down over his face and moaned again for emphasize as if someone would magically appear and sympathies.

Grabbing a vicodin he leant himself up into a sitting position and glared around his room deciding against putting on pants in order to get a coffee to wash down his morning vicodin.

Standing slowly and stretching until his back popped House scratched his belly and yawned, blue t-shirt crumpled and boxes hanging low.

Limping towards the door he stopped, he sniffed gain. Yes, there it was the smell of coffee in the morning. Frowning he limped faster and all but burst into the hallway staring in shock at the kitchen where Wilson was drinking coffee and examining the back of a milk carton with interest.

House seriously contemplated turning back around and hiding in his room when Wilson suddenly turned and stared right at him, blushing furiously and gaping

"I uh...I made coffee?" he stammered, gesturing at a steaming mug on the counter top, "I was going to make pancakes but you don't seem to have any food here" he mumbled turning around and randomly opening cupboard doors and drawers.

House frowned again at the scene in front of him, Wilson in shirt without a tie, freshly washed hair flopping about as Wilson moved, shirt sticking to his still damp body. Wilson must have come straight here after his morning shower at the hotel; Wilson was wearing two almost matched blue socks.

House almost smiled at the though of Wilson taking off his shoes to keep the carpet clean, sniffing the air again he noticed that Wilson had cleaned whilst waking for House to wake up.

Then a thought struck him which he desperately tried to ignore, what if … what if he could wake up to this _every_ morning, maybe even have Wilson in pajamas , or maybe just a towel form his shower? Oh and the _shower_, House was imagining Wilson all soaped up and in the shower when he was brought back by a loud cough, Wilson looking at him curiously

"House?"

"I don't need a maid; shouldn't you be with your little baldies?" House grumbled hoping Wilson would leave so he wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Im in late today, and I knew you never get in before eleven, so I thought I'd come wake you up, or at least make sure your okay. You shouldn't really be out of the hospital yet, you were supposed to be on supervised watch for two nights." Wilson said, pausing to put his hands on his hips

"We need to talk" he glanced up at House his face flushing with nervousness.

Houses eyes widened oh god, he thought I can't do this, turning abruptly he limped to the living room and tried to act as though he was very busy. "You should go to work" he rumbled gruffly his back turned to Wilson.

Wilson took a deep breath, he could barely speak, the sight of House with ruffled fluffy hair, in just his boxers and a tight blue tee just took his breath away, he hadn't lied when he said he wanted to check up on House, he was _worried,_ but they needed to talk about this if… if anything was to happen and Wilson was one hundred percent sure they both wanted it too, well… fifty percent sure at least.

Wilson frowned as House limped away, sighing he followed "You can't run away from this House"

"I cant run "House growled flopping onto the sofa rubbing his thigh and throwing his head back, eyes closed, Wilson admired his soft neck and bobbing Adams apple before perching on the counter

"Don't use the leg to try and get me to leave you alone, it doesn't work"

"Damn, my devious plan foiled" Wilson rolled his eyes

"House…why did you kiss me?"

House froze his hand resting lightly on his knee his mouth a tight line, "I didn't kiss you"

"No actually, you made out with my neck and gave me a massive hickey"

House opened his eyes, his mouth twitching lightly with amusement "House you can't just run away-"

"Can I see it?" House asked his eyes lighting up, peering at Wilsons collar Wilsons stopped his rant mid-flow and frowned at House, sighing at the expectant look he was receiving

"Fine" he reached up and slowly pulled his collar down revealing a large purple bruise House whistled low and long before chuckling

"Damn"

"It's not funny" Wilson pouted "House just tell me why okay? I need to know"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Oh no, uh huh am I telling you until you tell me why, because im pretty sure you know why and are just playing me."

"I'm not... Im not playing you. I just wanted to say thanks for finding me"

"Oh and you thank everyone like that do you?"

House shouted loudly "NO! I mean no I don't, god I don't want this Wilson I cant do it"

House leapt up and limped away pouring a scotch and gulping it down all in one swift movement. Wilsons face dropped "House…"

"I wanted too, to kiss you, to touch you, I just ...I wanted too" House whispered hoarsely, turning around and facing Wilson, sighing with defeat he mumbled "Now what?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

House gaped had Wilson not heard the last thing he had said, he froze, this could be Wilson's way out. "It's just a joke Wilson; it was all a big joke"

Wilson blushed, his face dropping heart lying crumpled on the floor "W…W…What?"

House stared at the floor "Get out"

Wilson bit his lip his eyes starting to tear up "B…but" had he got it wrong? He was falling and couldn't breathe, oh god it hurt.

"GET OUT!" House yelled staring down, for the fear that Wilson would see the truth if he saw his eyes.

Wilson turned blindly and stumbled out of the flat leaving House panting heavily and slumping into his chair. Sighing House reached for a bottle and two vicodin, tomorrow is better day he thought as he drifted off into a comforting haze.

House grunted as he heard Cuddy heels clipping on the floor , hurriedly he glanced around before disappearing into a abandoned stairwell, the last place she would look for him.

House had been avoiding Cuddy all day, since she had found out what had happened. Wincing painfully at the memory he started down the stairs when suddenly everything went black.

"House, HOUSE!" Wilson was leaning over him tugging his arm "Wake up you idiot" Wilson was peering at him with a mixture of concern and anger "Try _eating_ next time"

House blinked confused, trying to remember the last time he ate something. Wilson sighed loudly and hoisted House to his feet,

"Come on" Wilson deposited House in his office and walked away, not saying a word. House tried to say something, anything but found he couldn't make a sound.

Staring after Wilsons retreating back a thought struck him, he had just made the most important and possibly worst decision of his life.

Before he even had a chance to wallow in his own self pity Cuddy burst through the glass doors and stared at him, hands on hips.

"House you had better tell me how you are going to fix this. You said this wasn't a joke, I know this wasn't a joke so you'd better start explaining this to me before I scream"

House stared until she was silent then looked up at her the pain in his eyes softening her a little "I couldn't do it"

"Do what?"

"I couldn't let myself get invested; I know he will cheat on me"

"House that ridiculous, why would he do that!?"

"What if this is just a phase!? I mean im not his key demographic am I? I am an old cripple with an attitude problem and addictive personality, I don't have boobs, I'm taller than him and I have grey hair. Im not exactly a model partner for him am I?"

Cuddy stared aghast at Houses outburst "You are and idiot and you have made a _big_ mistake"

House just stared back at her grumpily, "Like I didn't know that"

Frowning Cuddy seemed to regain some of her anger from before "Just fix it, I don't care what you do, just...just fix _him_" and with a stern nod she was gone leaving House pondering how exactly he was going to get the love of his life to forgive him. Looking down at his desk an idea struck him. Perfect.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, I promise the next chapter is more interesting (:


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson stared blankly at the ceiling, the putrid cream making him want to throw up. Groaning softly he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned louder just because he could.

Rolling out of bed he stumbled towards the bathroom only to discover the word sorry written in what appeared to be pink glitter on the mirror. Frowning he just ignored it, House was sorely mistaken if he though that would solve all the problems they had.

After a quick shower Wilson dressed in plain blue slacks, a white shirt, dark blue shirt and his favorite old shoes he frowned at his image in the dressing mirror, something was defiantly off about the way he looked today. Trying his bets winning smile he sighed loudly at his sad eyes and fake smile, it wasn't the same.

Walking quickly across the foyer Wilson nodded at Sarah, the receptionist. Halting for a second to allow an old lady through Wilson stepped out into the harsh sunlight, turning he waved to the doorman who was fast becoming a good friend.

Wilson was about to walk towards the car park when the doorman rushed towards him grabbing his elbow.

"Dr Wilson, sir a note was left for you this morning".

Wilson stared at him "Who left it?"

"A young boy"

Wilson nodded House had obviously used a boy to deliver the letter so if Wilson left early he wouldn't have to confront him. Sighing Wilson took the pink envelope from the doorman's outstretched hand and waved goodbye.

Sliding into his car seat Wilson slipped a nail under the edge of the envelope and pulled out a small piece of plain pink note paper, two words written in black marker

'_Just Listen'_

Wilson resolved to himself that this was going to be a strange day and drove to work, anticipating what excuses House would come up with.

Unlocking the door to his office Wilson strode inside staring at a large pink poster board with glittering pink letter spelling out the words

'_Ok, let me explain why'_

Frowning he kicked the board over and smiled to himself. He couldn't let himself forgive House, playing a joke on him like hat was too far, he could deal with the put downs, the pranks even the stealing money off of him, but this...playing with his heart, was too far, too much.

Taking a deep gulp of the coffee he had bought on the way in he began to choke. Stuck to the bottom of his cup was a tiny pink square, sellotaped tightly. Swallowing the rest of his coffee quickly he ripped the square away from its hiding place and unfurled the paper.

'_Truth is, I was'_

Wilson frowned what the _hell _was this? He stared at the note for a while trying to figure out exactly what House was trying to say when suddenly his there was a loud bang and a nurse was standing in the doorway

"Doctor Wilson? A strange message was just left for you at the nurses' station"

Wilson frowned turning quickly and dropping the not behind him onto the desk, next to his previous notes.

"What was it?"

"Was what?"

"The _message_, what was the message!?"

The nurse recoiled slightly and spoke in a much lower voice "It said… It said scared, you would?"

"Scared you would?"

"Yes"

Wilson nodded and giving his most convincing smile he exclaimed brightly "Okay, well thank you very much. You have been very helpful" and rushed forward his hand on the small of her back leading the nurse out of his office before walking back and crumpling into his chair, _House _was scared _he_ would do something? .

What could Wilson possibly do? Then it dawned on him, House must have thought Wilson would tell everyone, word would get out and Houses reputation would be destroyed. Wilson spluttered at the indignity.

How dare House think that, and anyway a relationship would be pointless if House is ashamed of how he feels. How Wilson _knows_ he feels.

Wilson let himself smile. House _did_ love him he was just too egotistical to do anything about it.

He laughed bitterly, maybe time for another coffee. On his way to the doctors' lounge a teenage girl walked up to him and smiled stopping in front of him. Wilson looked down at her and almost cried out when he noticed her shirt was pink with pink writing.

'_I know what you're thinking'_

Surely just coincidence he reasoned, Wilson blushed and rushed into the lounge glad to be alone with the graying couches and old coffee machine. However his relief was short lived by pink lettering in the form of fridge magnets displaying a bright message.

'_Scared you would get bored, I am not ashamed'_

Wilson gaped; _he_ would get bored with _House_? Surely if that was too happen it would be the other way around. Sweeping his hand over the magnets he messed them up and quickly poured his coffee.

Glancing up and down the halls for and signs of pink he ran out and quickly made his way to the locker room, he needed his stress ball desperately.

It was only after he had reached the lockers when he realized just how sad it was he relied so heavily on a stress ball, and glowering at his locker he muttered "At least its not drugs"

He just felt like crying when the door of his locker swung open and hung up inside was a lurid pink poster, block pink lettering spelling out

'_I am not your usual target, and you do have a record'_

Wilson slammed the door shut and rushed out heading for the one place House would never go. Cuddy appeared outside the clinic doors, stopping him with a hand on his chest

"Wilson, I have a message for you saying _'but nevertheless'_, any idea what that is about?"

She stared into his eyes as if searching for a great truth there, he face etched with worry.

"Not really" he stared at her and shook his head "Excuse me" shuffling around her he continued his rush into the clinic ignoring the hurt look she gave him ,when he was stopped on the spot by a flash of pink in his peripheral vision.

Squeezing his eyes shut he turned around slowly gasping at the site in front of him. House was standing in front of the entrance to the clinic wearing a bright pink t-shirt and holding a large poster board the words

'I love you, (told you I wasn't ashamed' House was smiling, no _beaming_ at him. Only Wilson would be able to see the lines of worry and fear etched into House face. Slowly creeping towards him Wilson closed his mouth and read and re read the sign.

"You mean it?"

"Of course"

"Then don't whisper it, I need to hear it. Please finally just…just say it?"

Wilson stood staring up amt house his gaze challenging, hands on hips ignoring the staring crowd that had gathered around them.

House looked right back at him and beamed even brighter "I love you jimmy"

Wilson blushed a deep red and House laughed loudly his ears turning pink.

"You have to say it back idiot, "House fake whined

"I love you too"

Wilson closed the distance between them, knocking the board out of House hand he reached up and pecked House on the lips, relishing the closeness he had longed for.

House frowned "Was that it!? That was nothing!" then smashing his face into Wilson he kissed him deeply, hands on the back of Wilsons neck.

"_There_" he said nodding defiantly.

Then glancing around he scowled a trademark room clearing House scowl and the crowd disappeared as if by magic. Everyone was acting as though the floor or ceiling were the most interesting thing in the world.

A/N: I have an idea to carry this on but if you think id be better off leaving it there please do share your views (: thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Wilson smiled up at House, about to ask what now when Houses buzzer went off loudly near his hip. He pouted "Damn", House looked down at him then at the beeper then back at him

"I could just…" Wilson put his hands on his hips

"House, you have to go save your patient. I will be fine "

"But..."

"No buts, just go" Wilson smiled as he pushed House towards the door.

The sunlight bounced off of the bright white pages of Wilsons notes; he had decided that since it was such a nice day he would take his paperwork outside. He laughed to himself, funny the sun would come out on the best day of his life, he hadnt felt this happy since... well ever.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him, squinting up at the dark figure Wilson beamed "Greg?"

House looked confused and was rubbing his neck, not looking into wilsons eyes.

"Greg, what's wrong?" his smile faltering,

"I hate sunny weather, everyone feels the need to strip off and I get forced to stand in a queue behind sweaty old men and everybody smells"House rambeled starign off into the distance.

Frowning Wilson stood up and pulled House into the shade .He knew the real reason House hated sunny weather was because normal people could wear shorts where House wouldn't dare, sighing sadly he rubbed Houses elbow.

"You left your patient to tell me that?"

"No, you got a phone call and I was getting bored of all the questions. Fancy you leaving just when we come out isn't it, leaving me, ME! The cripple! With the heaving masses!" House fake whined humor back in his eyes .

Wilson chuckled again "Im sure you could manage them, what phone call?"

House frowned again"Hum it was your mother; she was surprised when she was passed onto little o me; I tell you. She couldn't understand why I would take the message and was worried why _you_ weren't in your office like a _good boy_"

"House, _why_ did she call?" Panoc was balling in his chest as we watched House pause, trying to rememeber.

"Oh yeah, your dad, he is in hospital in Spain and you have to be there or something. " House rushed out, then froze frownign sadly back up at Wilson.

Wilsons face dropped "Why is he..."

"I don't know her phone cut out"

Wilson turned pale, "Looks like we are going to Spain"

House frowned "But why do _I_ have to go!?" Spain would be hell he thought to himself.

Wilson looked up at him through his fringe "You really want to stay here with _that?_" he gestured behind House where the fellows who had been staring at them blushed and looked away.

House pondered this for a moment. "Fine, but you're paying"

"Of course"

A/N: Well I have decided to carry this on a bit. I hope you like it. This chapter is a bit short but I needed an explainer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cheer up, your going on your holidays aren't you?"

House frowned, and Wilson reading the warning signs of a Housian outburst ran forward grabbing a fuming cripples elbow and smiling politely at the man,

"We are actually on a business trip". The man smiled at Wilson and shook his hand warmly

"Sounds interesting" He smiled licking his lips.

Houses face darkened and he glared at the man "Yes _very_ interesting, come on Wilson I see toberones."

Wilson blushed when House grabbed his arm and pulled him away glaring at the man, grumbling under his breath about creeps and flirting.

Wilson winced as the door to the plane was slammed shut and began to pale as the engines started up. House smirked "Bit nervous aren't we"

Wilson glared at him tightening both their belts and squeezing his eyes shut. Surprisingly House let him grasp his hand as they took off ignoring the pain .Wilson mesmerized by the softness of House palm didn't realize when the warm hand was taken away.

Opening his eyes he glanced around, panicking when he saw the empty seat beside him, his breathing started to shallow and he started to run his hands over the seat as if House were crouched hiding in the creases between the seats, when he pulled out a bright pink note.

Frowning Wilson read out loud to himself.

'Meet me in the toilets if you want to conquer your fears '

Wilson ran a hand through his hair, what possible treatment did House have in mind?

He rose wobbling to his feet and took a tentative step, willing the floor to stay attached to the plane. Slowly he made his way to the toilets and knocked, wishing with all his heart people weren't staring, this could look very wrong.

A strong hand pulled him inside and he glared up at Houses twinkling blue eyes, the toilet was very cramped and he was wedged against the toilet roll dispenser, Houses cane stabbing his foot.

"Well hello there Jim Jim "

Wilson laughed "Jim Jim?"

"Im trying it out" House smiled mischievously and leant towards Wilson conspiritly

"Hey ever thought about joining the mile high club?"

"Greg, _one_ I am not doing that here. _Two_ it is way too cramped anyways and _three_… it doesn't matter one and two cover it. **No!**"

"What was reason three?" House stared into Wilson's eyes, beaming with pleasure as the blush crept up towards his floppy brown hairline.

"_Jimmy_, what was reason three?"

"It doesn't matter "he murmured, shame washing over him.

House put a rough finger under his chin and lifted Wilsons beetroot face up to stare into his eyes,

"Hey its okay you know. If you want… want the first time to be... uhm _special_?"

Wilson gaped "How did you…"

"Because you're a total girl, _duh_"

"Oh thanks. Nice to know that wanting the first time I _make love_ to the most important person in my life to be special is girlish" Wilson rolled his eyes and pouted at the wall.

House frowned a little and studied Wilsons face "Hey, its okay I wasn't serious anyway"

"Yes you _were_. It's just… Its just everytime I first did ….did it with my wives it was always rushed and just so bland. I mean it fulfilled its purpose but I never felt... it was never making love, I never made love to them"

"And that's what you want... to _make love_?"

Wilson blushed again and stammered quietly "If that's okay with you"

House looked thoughtful "How long do I have to wait, because you know it _has_ been over a decade. You know the waiting and that… I think I've earned my due"

Wilson laughed "Well I can do _some_ things here, if you **really** want to join the club"

House beamed and pulled Wilson into a heated kiss crashing there bodies into a wall.

Wilson clutched his hand luggage anxiously as he searched out Houses bag amongst the strangers luggage "Where is it!" he sighed irritably.

House laughed "You take everything too seriously"

"We have to meet my sister in ten minutes House, a little help wouldn't hurt."

House shrugged and lurched forward picking up a brown suitcase from amongst a pile of extremely similar brown suitcases.

" How did you…"

House carried on walking and raised the suitcase over his head, pink paper sellotaped around the handle. Wilson chuckled. Typical.

"JIMMY!!" a loud shriek from across the welcome lounge was accompanied by a short woman with long thick brown hair and deep blue eyes hurling herself at Wilson.

House stood awkwardly off to the side, not quite sure how to introduce himself. Had Jimmy told his family? or were they just friends?. He frowned unsure of how to act.

Wilson grinned down at his little sister and gestured towards House "This is my... friend, House"

House raised his eyebrows but gave a stout nod towards the giggling woman staring up at him. "Ill go hail a cab" he mumbled .Finding an excuse to escape the family reunion.

He limped away, dragging the luggage carry behind him, cane balanced precariously on top of it, sweat pouring down his back staining the pale rock tee he had worn to travel in.

"He's _cute_, is he single?"

Wilsons sister whispered to him, not noticing the fierce blush spreading across her older brothers cheeks,

"He is …he has... a partner"

"Oh "she sighed disappointedly as Wilson bristled with fear, what if she tried something and House preferred _her?!_.

Panicking he followed his retreating sisters back, imaging a million scenarios with House marrying his baby sister, his heart aching with fear.

He was only reassured slightly by Houses face beaming up at him from the front seat of a cab. Bending down he whispered to House "My sister likes you" glancing sideways furtively at his sister, who was flirting with the cab driver

"Well _I_ like _her_" he dead panned, Wilson jolting with shock

"_What?_ "He whispered hoarsely

"You're an idiot" House pecked him on the cheek

"HOUSE!" people all around them turned to stare "I...uh...I" Wilson stammered blushing furiously

"Sorry I didn't mean to" House pretended to apologize, waving his arms as if to clear a fart." Couldn't hold it in".


	13. Chapter 13

House grumbled loudly "Oh no its fine ill just carry these bags up to my room by myself, being a _cripple_ and all"

Wilson blushed and ushered over a concierge, "Rooms…112 and 111 please", he smiled politely at the boy helping him place the bags onto his cart before turning on House.

"You didn't have to be so rude"

House just pouted and followed Wilson and his sister to the lift. Much to Houses surprise Wilson's sister was clamped to his left elbow and was pushing her body up against him as the lifts doors closed.

House smiled at her, turning Wilsons ears red with envy "And where are _you_ staying" he whispered

"Oh I don't know yet… room 113" she read off of her door card," Not far away".

House jumped slightly as she pinched his bum cheekily when exiting the lift, he chuckled and Wilson flinched. This was all going horribly wrong.

The three people stood staring into room 112, "Oh it seems you have booked a jointed room… "Wilson stared almost laughing at his and Houses good fortune.

"Oh _my_" he whispered glancing at Houses obviously delighted face, hope again stirring in his chest. House grabbed his bags and lurched into the room flopping onto the bed with a contented sigh leaving Wilson and his sister lingering by the door.

"You knoow...I could swap with you, James…I don't mind if you want a bit of privacy"

Wilson's sister stated loudly not even looking at Wilson, rather staring at the bed where House lay suggestively smiling back at Wilson.

"No...No no no it's quite alright, I don't mean to inconvenience you." He rushed, half walking half running to his own room and locking the door listening quietly for House door to close before ripping open the door joining their rooms.

"HOUSE!" he shouted, stamping over and adopting his super Wilson pose. "What is it Jim Jim"

"Why?" Wilson sighed defeated, flopping onto the bed not looking at House.

"Jimmy?"

"Why do you have to hurt me?" House remained silent his eyebrows knotted together, and whispered quietly

"Jimmy...what did I do?"

"Are you going to _fuck_ her?" Wilson turned and stared at House the hurt evident in his eyes. House suddenly understood and scooted over grasping Wilson's neck and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me; I was only flirting to_ help_ you. You haven't told your family yet, so its best they don't get even more suspicious, "

"What, more suspicious than I get wind my father is in hospital in Spain, and I decide to bring along my _male _best friend for the ride"

House chuckled and kissed Wilson cheek, come-on we have hours until your family bothers us again…"

Wilsons face pinched "Gre-egggg"

"Sorry sorry... I know _special_"

"I _could_ …though..." House smiled again, a repeat of the plane couldn't hurt, he thought to himself stretching backwards to lie down in front of Wilson.

A loud banging woke the two sleeping men, and Wilson rolled blearily over onto his side to watch Houses bright blue eyes slowly crack open and gaze back at him sleepily.

"Hey"

"Hey" House growled low and bit Wilsons lip before pushing him off the bed.

Wilson thank fully landed quietly before glaring up at House. A lazy hand reached over the edge of the bed and pointed to the door. Wilson finally understanding jumped to his feet and rushed to his own room.

He slammed the door between them shut, before messing up his unused bed and rushing to answer the door.

He almost fell over himself when his mother and sister gazed back at him. "James, we are going to lunch and then we are going to visit your father. Get dressed and bring that…_man_"


	14. Chapter 14

Wilson closed the door slowly and leant against it breathing deeply. Sighing he walked slowly to the adjoining door and pulled it open, smiling wistfully at Houses dozing form.

He could practically feel the warm fug from the covers and Houses body from across the room. Padding softly over he crawled up the bed and kissed House softly on the forehead and then the lips, pushing his head into the crook of Houses neck, his body lying crouched over the hot solidness below him.

"Ungh but mommy I don't _want_ to go to school "House mumbled quietly, before opening his eyes and staring up at Wilson's fluffy brown hair smiling softly.

"That's wrong on_ so_ many levels. We are going to lunch with my mother and sister, then we are going to visit my dad." Wilson mumbled back, lifting his face up to kiss House again before launching himself off of the bed and pulling the quilt with him.

House was left shivering and glaring at Wilson "Now Jim Jim that's just mean"

Groaning House sat up and lifted himself to his feet finding two vicodin and a glass of water being handed to him. He smiled warmly back at Wilson and limped slowly to the shower pulling off his tee as he went.

Wilson blushed deep red and stood staring at Houses muscular shoulders as they disappeared into the bathroom, House turned and smirked back "now now, no peaking before the honeymoon" and he shut the door laughing loudly. Wilsons shook his head and went back to his own room to shower nervously thinking of everything that could go wrong with this meal.

Wilson let out a sigh, House was fidgeting next to him in the taxi, his thigh rubbing Wilsons and leaving House practically sitting in Wilsons lap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop fidgeting"

"Oh _im sorry_ my leg is so uncomfortable what with the heat and cramped car and everything" House grumbled back, pouting at Wilson.

Wilson sighed again and glancing at his mother in the front of the taxi, rubbed his hand lightly over Houses thigh.

"I know, Im sorry it's just… I want everything to be perfect. I might tell them about ...about _us_ if everything goes well and dad gets out tonight" he whispered making House smile and relax a little into the massaging pressure of Wilsons hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House frowned at the menu, he didn't know what to choose and everyone was staring at him. Wilson paused and smiled up at the waiter, "He'll have what im having".

House looked up and smiled gratefully; causing Wilsons mother to raise her eyebrows.

"Why couldn't he choose his own food?" she asked shrewdly.

House blushed lightly but replied loudly and confidently "Im sorry Mrs. Wilson but I am not used to..._this_ type of food. I have never really been to a five star restaurant"

Gesturing to his leg and general appearance "Im not exactly there target market"

Wilson's mother frowned and Wilson blushed "Well, you're a doctor aren't you. Surely you could afford…"

House interrupted "It's actually a matter of preference. No matter how rich you are, waiters tend to look down on ordering burgers and chips"

House raised his eyebrow in challenge and Mrs. Wilson frowned again glancing at Wilson _"So_, how do you know James?"

House smiled brightly at the use of Wilson's first name "We met in medical school, mother" Wilson said quietly

"Oh really, so why have I never met him before?" Wilson blushed deeply

"Because Jimmy knows that mother dearest wouldn't approve of his new friend. He was worried mummy would tell him not to hang around with naughty Greg house"

House laughed and smiled peevishly at Wilsons shocked beetroot face "Hey, at least Im _honest_" he murmured raising his eyebrows at Wilson who coughed loudly and gave him a pained expression.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, The Wilsons glancing at House with a mixture of fear, lust and extreme dislike. The silence was broken by Wilson's mother "Seeing as we are all done"

She glanced purposefully at House who had been playing with his side salad making it into faces and using the carrot stick to make fangs and hiss at Wilson "We should go see your father; he is rather desperate to discharge himself from the hospital"

Wilson grimaced; House was going to meet his father… and even worse. His father was going to meet _House_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked close to House as they entered the ward "Im still mad at you, just please... _please_ behave for my father?"

House looked at Wilson's nervous face and nodded. "Its not my fault your mother hates me, she judged me before I even said a word, just wait till she finds out just how much I've corrupted her precious little boy" House leered at Wilson , making him blush again and give House slap on the arm "Stop it"

Wilson father was sitting up in his bed, smiling warmly at the approaching crowd. "Can I go home?" he said loudly, smiling brightly at his wife. She rolled her eyes and with a pained smiled she went to talk to the doctors about his discharge papers.

This left the Wilson daughter and son to sit quietly at the bedside, smiling up at there father. Who completely ignored them and squinted up at House.

"Who is he?" House gazed at the short man sitting up in the bed, floppy graying hair and warm crinkled eyes reminding him of Wilsons own.

Smiling House stepped forward "My names Greg, Im Jimmy's friend" Houses father squinted more staring deeply into Houses eyes, leaving him with an uncomfortable feeling he knew exactly who he was, and what he was to Wilson .Sticking out a small soft hand he shook House own large rough palms , his grip surprisingly strong.

"Oh that's _nice_. My name is Francis, you and Jimmy been friends long?"

House grinned, he liked Wilson's dad "Actually I met him when we were both in med school "Wilson blushed when his father raised his eyebrows and hummed at his son.

"Shame I never met you before" Wilsons dad beamed at House who beamed back at him, turning and smiling at Wilson. Wilson smiled brightly in return, at least one of his parents liked House. Glancing at his sister, who was gazing suspiciously between him and House. He wobbled a bit. Had she figured them out?

"You met my old ball and chain yet?" House chuckled

"She is…"

"Quite a force?" House blushed and chuckled again, stopping abruptly when she returned glaring at him, her face softening at her husband

"Francis dear, you just need to sign here then we can go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sighed again as they were crushed into yet another taxi, "So why were you…"

Wilson's dad turned around in his seat and smiled at House "I banged my head rock climbing"

House raised his eyebrows "Dad likes …danger. He was rock climbing in the cliffs near our holiday home and the rope snapped. He fell 50ft to the floor and smacked his head on a rock. He went into a coma" Wilson explained nervously trying not to look at his sister who was frowning at him.

"Ohh you make it sound much worse then it was. I was only in a coma for a day or two. Im fine" He smiled and winked at House.

"So…when do I get to eat human food?" he asked loudly…


	15. Chapter 15

The Wilson and House all piled into the spacious condo; House not daring to touch anything in case he broke it. As much as he'd hate to admit it he really did want Wilson's parents to like him.

Wilsons mother span round on her heels and gestured towards House and Wilson.

"James you can take your room, your..._friend _can have the Phillips room."

Wilson frowned "But we are staying at the hotel"

"Nonsense, Bill and Sue are bringing over your bags. They are staying in the Howard room. I won't have you staying in some hotel when we have a perfectly serviceable condo"

She raised her eyebrows turned to disappear into the midst of plants and pottery, taking Wilson's sister and father with her.

Wilson pulled lightly on Houses jumper, and walked slowly to his room, unlocking the door and flinging himself on the bed.

"It's not fair" he moaned. House frowned and limped over resting his leg on the chest at the end of his bed.

"What isn't?"

"She's given you the room on the other side of the house"

Houses face dropped"Oh…" he looked slightly worried, "But I can't sleep without you" he whispered defeated.

Wilson turned around and sat up gaping at House.

He was sitting with his hands clasped on his lap, eyes downcast and mouth downturned. "What?" scooting closer he grasped House hand, "What did you just say?"

House looked at him, his eyes guarded and mouth tight. "I can't sleep without you. Why do you think I always call you before I go to sleep?"

House looked down "Oh _Greg_" Wilson whispered sadly before wrapping his arms around Houses waist and kissing his cheek. "I can try and sneak over, and if I cant ill call you, I promise"

House nodded and leant back into Wilsons grasp. "So this is your room?"

"For six weeks of the summer it was" House chuckled lightly and rose to his feet,

"So where is my room?"

Wilsons sighed and stood in front of House, smiling and kissing him deeply

"Mmm, well that's not very respectable James" Wilson laughed and leant into House grabbing his bum and grinning wickedly

"Oh I could do a lot worse"

House laughed and kissed Wilson again, before the phone rang on Wilson's bedside table, Wilson groaned .Reluctantly separating himself and House and he answered it frowning

"Yes mother. I am just taking him now. Yes he does have a suit with him."

Wilson looked at House whose eyebrows were raised

"I will take him to his room and pick up the bags. Yes he has a guitar… no mother, NO mother. Yes mother" He hung up and sighed "I have to take you to your room, and then go get our bags. Lunch it is seven"

House nodded "Lead the way" he pointed his cane out of the door.

House crumpled his nose at the flowers littering his room. Wilson had disappeared to collect his bags. He sighed, glad that Wilson was…well _Wilson_. He wouldn't tell a soul of Houses pathetic need to hear Wilson, to know he is safe before he could sleep.

Rubbing a hand over his rough chin he massaged his leg, trying not to think of dinner and what else Wilson's dad would ask. The look in his eyes when Wilson had introduced House to him, truly made House nervous. He was sure the man knew everything.

"Stop fiddling" House growled, continuing to fiddle with his shirt collar.

"I don't see why we have to dress up" Wilson sighed "Because my mother doesn't believe that lunch should be informal, especially as we have guests"

House shifted in his seat, he was sat opposite Wilson with the other guests next to him.

"So, Gregory tell me how long have you been scrounging off of your friends?" Wilsons mother raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, Bill and Sue glancing at her and staring down at there meals.

"Its hardly scrounging, He gets plenty in return for his help" Wilson choked and went bright red, House smiling politely up at Wilson's mother.

However before she could spit another comment out Wilson's father spoke up "So, what exactly are you to my son?" Wilson's dad said quietly.

"Im his best friend"

"Oh really, then tell me what his first pet was called"

Everyone except House and Wilsons father stared confused.

House knew that this was a test "Lucy, she was a gerbil"

"Very good, how old was he when he had his first kiss?"

"Well I … this is" Wilson blurted out looked worried between his lover and his father.

"14, with Sandy Gresan from down the road" Wilsons blushed again

"How did he get the scar on his left elbow?"

"Trick question it is on his right elbow. He got it from a fight, where he was defending a boy who had been bullied" House smiled

"Okay where does he hide his diary?" Wilson's dad smirked.

Wilson blushed even deeper and groaned "Dad how do you even know I keep a diary"

Wilsons dad smiled at him "Because you have kept one since you were 11, I found it,by the way and im not mad about the clock. I always hated that ugly thing"

Wilson smiled weakly forgetting that House was about to speak. Surely he wouldn't know

"He keeps a diary in his flat in his sock drawer with a fake cover on it " Wilson relaxed "But that's not his real one, he keeps it just in case I found out he keeps a diary and try to find it. His real diary is in his office, hidden in a hidden shelf on his bookcase."

Wilson gasped loudly and glared at House. Daring him to say he had read it.

House beamed at Wilson's dad who smiled back.

"What is the meaning of this!, and what business do you have reading my sons personal things?" Wilson's mother stared down at House incredulously.

"I never said I _read_ it" House smiled shyly at Wilsons who gaped at House, he hadn't lied… he had just told them he didn't read it… and he wasn't lying. Wilson bit his lip, fighting the urge to leap across the table and kiss House.

"Dear, why don't you and the kids go get some drinks? Id like a word with the good doctor for a minute. "The Wilsons bristled and Bill and Sue looked between themselves with worry. Slowly Wilson and his sister stood and followed there mother out of the door.

"Now I think there is something you're not telling me"

Houses grin slipped off his face "What do you mean"

"Well, you seem to know an awful lot about my son"

"Well I've been his best friend for over a decade I think I'd know a little about him"

"Don't try to fool me." Wilson's father said in a deep low voice.

"I don't get what you mean"

"Just tell me he is happy?"

"Yes he is but I…"

"And you will treat him well?"

"W...What?"

"Well you're obviously seeing him."

House blushed deep red and frowned

"Listen, I really don't mind. I like you, and I have never seen James so happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you sir, but I think Wilson would like to tell you himself"

"Tell him what?"

Wilson's mother was standing in the doorway glaring at her husband.

The room went silent; the other guests just stared uncomfortably.

Wilson frowned surveying the scene and walked slowly up to House who rose to his feet, Wilson almost subconsciencly handing him his cane and grasped his hand. House understood at one and stood tall, gripping Wilsons tight. He whispered in Wilson's ear. "Your dad figured us out. He is okay with it as long as I make you happy"

Wilson smiled up at House, before turning to his mother and staring at her, his expression serious and shoulders squared.

"Mother, Greg and I are together." She barely moved but stared at House with a mixture of hatred and growing distrust

"I am gay" Wilson said out loud confidently.

Wilson's mother moved slowly across the room.

"Get _out_"


	16. Chapter 16

Wilsons father rose to his feet, "Now love, don't be ridiculous, he is our son"

Wilson's mother continued to stare at House. "Not him, I want the beast that corrupted ours sons mind to leave". House stared at Wilson's mother, everyone else staring at him. Nodding he took Wilson s hand, giving it a squeeze and limping out of the room closely followed by Wilsons sister.

Sighing he slumped heavily into the bench on the front porch staring out into the night. "I knew it!"

He jumped up and glared at the girl scooting up next to him

"Knew what"

"That James was gay, I just thought it was …you know un..un-r..unreq"

"Unrequited?"

"Yeah!"

"Well what ever gave you that impression" House grumbled sarcastically.

Wilsons sister not noticing he was being sarcastic continued"Well he always talked about you, and his face lights up when your mentioned or if he sees you mentioned in another article .And he listens to piano music when he is at home, even though he never seemed interested before because it reminds him of you, and I have never seen him so happy as when he gets to go back to you."

She stopped and raised her eyebrows. House was grinning to himself, hardly realizing she had stopped

"So have you two…done _it_ yet?" House jumped and stared at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Ill take that as a no"

House stared at her then whispered in a low voice "Well Jimmy wants it to be special"

"Awwww and your okay with that?"

"Whatever Jimmy wants is fine by me"

"Aw that's so cute" House frowned and was abut to argue when he heard Wilson calling his name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson almost burst into tears at the look on Houses face as he limped out of the door. "James, this is unacceptable. You are not in love with this man, you will leave him find a nice woman marry her and sire me a grandchild" Wilsons mother demanded , Wilson froze on the spot and stared up at his parents, his father gazing at him apologetically

"Mother you can't demand such a thing"

"I can and I will, you are my _son_"

Wilsons voice wavered "But mother, I love him "

"I don't care if you think that, he has brain washed you"

Wilson tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come so they stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Wilsons face red and blotchy, and the tears wetting his shirt. Every time he tried to argue he remembered his mothers' wrath from his youth and couldn't get the words out.

Wilsons father finally frowned "Well why don't we get the young man to explain himself"

He nodded kindly at the door and smiled at his son. Wilson closed his eyes; this wasn't going to be good.

"Greg!" he shouted suddenly, fighting a wobbly smile when he heard House heavily climb to his feet and limp through the door.

House frowned at the scene in front of him; Wilson's mother was glaring at him, his father smiling politely and Wilson sitting at the table his face a mask of pain and fear, the tears causing Houses heart to wrench in his chest.

"What have you _done_ to him" House growled, standing behind Wilsons chair and running a shaking hand through the fluffy brown locks. Wilson relaxed slightly to his touch, and stared ashamed down at the table

"_No_, what have _you_ done to him. He was perfectly happy, before you came along, he even told me he was in love…with a _woman_" She smiled evilly at Wilson who blushed .

House looked at her, and rolled his eyes "Perfectly happy? You don't know your son at all do you?"

"I don't think it is any of your bus-"

House interrupted"You don't think it is ? Well I hate to break it to you lady but if you failed t notice his depression then what kind of mother are you? I noticed, I _cared _"

Wilson's mother glared at him, "He was _not_ depressed"

"Yes I was" Wilson whispered to the table, House and his mother both freezing staring at the slumped defeated Wilson.

House pulled out a chair and moved closer to hug his lover "But you made it all better"

Wilson whispered putting his forehead against Houses and smiling shakily, House grinning back at him. "STOP THIS" Wilson mother screamed "I will _not_ have this heathen behavior flaunted under my roof"

She shouted

"I think you will find it is MY house dear." Wilsons mother spun around staring at her husband

"_What_"

"It is my house, and he is our son. Whatever he feels is right, I think we should support. And anyway I much prefer this young man" He paused to beam at House "Than any of dear James wives" House chuckled, but stopped when Wilson glared at him.

He stopped raising his eyebrows at Wilsons mother who sank slowly into a chair gaping at her husband. House rose to his feet, clutching Wilson to his chest,

"Well I suppose this is our cue to leave. If you need us we will be at the hotel."

"I will send someone over with your bags"

Wilson's father grinned at House "Thank you, James anything you want to say?"

House mumbled into Wilsons hair, Wilson looked up at him and nodded turning back to his mother

"I am sorry mother, but I love him. I have never been so happy, and that woman… her name is Gregory House. I-I just wanted you to understand but I chickened out, I lied and im sorry for that." He nodded, pursing his lips and fighting back anther stray tear.

House smiled down at Wilson "Well if that is all, I think we should go"

Wilson smiled softly up at House, before kissing him softly and following his lover out of the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Together they walked down the path, Wilson clinging to Houses arm as though he would crumble if his grip slipped an inch.

House looked down at him and sighed

"What now?"

"I... just take me home" Wilson whispered, looking at his feet defeated.

House nodded, slung a protective arm around Wilsons waist and whistled for a cab, carefully bundling his lover into their back and taking one last look at the house.

Wilson stumbled slowly into the room, collapsing on the bed exhausted. House pursed his lips and carefully removed Wilson's shoes and tie, and covered him in the sheets.

As he turned to get changed himself he sighed again. This was not how he had hoped things would go; Wilson would be caught up about this for days.

Later in the night House was woken by a soft whisper in his ear "_Greg_"

Wilson was sprawled over his chest, his large eyes glistening in the light. House groaned and looked to the clock 3:00 AM.

His eyes flickered back to Wilsons and he sighed

"What's wrong Jimmy?"

"I want you to make love to me" Wilson whispered, he sounded so pathetic and sad House sat bolt right up.

"What?"

"I know you want to, please?"

House was about to laugh, he couldn't believe Wilson finally felt it was the right time, House was about to laugh when something made him freeze

"Wait, no… I can't Jimmy"

Wilson looked terrified "Why? Don't you want me?"

Houses eyes widened and he shook his hands "no, I do. But you wanted it to be special. You only want to now because you are scared."

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do Jimmy"

"No, no you're wrong"

"Jimmy, you were just outcast from your own family, and your seeking proof that you can be loved, you want approval. You know you are, this is why you cheated remember, you didn't believe your wives loved you because you couldn't love them, so you went looking for love somewhere else. You associate sex with love."

House sighed, and ran a hand through the thick fluffy hair bringing Wilsons forehead to his chest.

Wilsons face dropped, his eyes brimming with tears,

"But I do love you"

"I know, that's not what im trying to say"

"Greg"

"Just trust me okay, you don't want this. Not right now" House looked deep in Wilson's eyes, his rough hand grasping his lovers chin, forcing him to keep eye contact.

Wilson stared at him silently then gave a weak sheepish smile and slipped sideways, falling lightly on the pillow.

"Your right, I'm… I'm sorry"

House sighed, "Good night Jimmy"

"Good night dear" Wilson mumbled sleepily,

House paused, his instinct told him the ridicule couldn't wait, but Wilson was already asleep and he decided maybe it _could_ wait… maybe.

The next morning House organized flights home, and Wilson went back t the house to collect their bags. He returned in tears, his mother hadn't looked at him once, but his father had given him a massive hug and repeated that he preferred House to any of the wives, this time adding how happy he was for Wilson.

House growled as they were led to their seat on the plane. Wilson chuckled behind him "Scared?"

House growled again, and lowered himself carefully in the seat, pulling up the partition armrest so he had more room to spread his bad leg.

"Hey that's my seat "Wilson frowned and pushed Houses leg over a little so he could sit down

"No it's my legs seat"

"And where am I supposed to sit?"

House raised his eyebrows smirking; he waved a arm over his lap and leered his eyes flickering over Wilson's form.

Wilson spluttered, blushing .He hadn't expected House to continue to be so understanding for long, but he was surprised by the sudden return of Houses…insistent suggestions.

"You wish" he mumbled slipping into his seat next to his lover and arranging Houses leg so they could both sit comfortably.

House just continued to leer his hand inching its way up Wilson's thigh, where it stopped suddenly clenching as the seat belt light flickered on and the engines roared.

Wilson laughed "It's alright"

House opened his mouth to argue that he was fine when a loud clunking of the door closing made him stop and look around fearfully, his face almost on Wilson's shoulder, hands still tightly grasping his thigh.

"why are so scared all of a sudden?"

House frowned removing his hand and leaning away from Wilson "I'm not scared "

"Oh thats why you were strangling my leg was it?"

"Its just we are in a smaller plane"

"why does the planes size matter?" Wilson frowned, sipping at his drink.

"I... I'm oay with bigger planes, they tend to have more safety features because they are newer and.."

"What you think this plane will fall apart?"

House sighed, he knew it was stupid "Well why aren't you scared anymore?"

Wilson pursed his lips in thought, "well i suppose its because your scared?"

"What? that doesn't make any sense...unless"

Wilson chuckled and house gasped angrily "Its because you want to protect me, like I'm a scared girl isn't it."

"Haha sorry Greg, but it seems my subconcius thinks your a bit wimpish" Wilson laughed deeply, his eyes tearing up.

House growled and opened his mouth to shout at Wilson when a clunk from the planes wings sent him crashing into Wilsons side, the fear causing him to jump and cling to Wilson's neck.

"Cant we go to the bathroom?" House whispered hoarsely into Wilson's ear

"Please I need to take my mind off of… this"

Wilson smiled, "We'll see"

House was grumpy as they watched the carousel turn, waiting for their luggage to return. A young boy had thrown up in the plane bathroom, meaning Wilson was defiantly against any…light relief in there.

This meant House had to sit through the entire flight, his mind racing with statistics of crash to death ratios and possibly injuries.

"Oh stop sulking"

"If you weren't so picky everything would've been fine"

"House, its bad enough just doing…_that_in an airplane toilet, im defiantly not going to be _intimate_ when locked in a tiny cupboard room with what smells like a dead cow"

House put his tongue out, and pulled out his phone turning it on for the first time since they had entered the airport a couple of days earlier.

A few texts, missed calls and voicemails were left for him, he sighed.

A new case and a voicemail from an unknown number.

"Greg, are you coming?"

Wilson was already at the other end of the terminal, their bags on a trolley. House almost laughed at Wilsons ridiculous travel attire, a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He shook his head bemused at how he had missed it.

Limping slowly his beam was dimmed slightly by the overwhelming feeling of being watched. He made sure to growl and glare at every person he caught staring.

Until he reached Wilson who looked for a second like he was going to cry "You really hate people staring don't you?"

House looked at him, blindsided by his bluntness

"Well wouldn't you be?" House grumbled

"Not that many people were staring,"

"It's not the staring"

Wilson frowned "It's that they pity you isn't it"

House dropped his head a hand flying up to rub his face hiding the pain flickering across it. Pity was something House couldn't stand, he dreaded.

Wilson pursed his lips, and then smiled.

"Well if its not the staring that bothers you, lets give them something to stare about"

House looked up bewildered when Wilson suddenly abandoned their cart and leapt at him, hot lips burning his own, hangs gripping and squeezing, the oncologist's legs entwining his bad hip causing the pain to ease slightly.

"Get a room"

A group of lads nearby were shouting and gesturing, when House pulled away and stared at them grinning

"Care to join us? "

The boys spluttered and blushed, pushing each other around.

Wilson turned and gave an identical grin at the flustered group before pulling House outside to the taxi pool.

They laughed in unison, if a little hoarsely before climbing into a nearby taxi.

Wilson sighed as he landed in his seat besides House, happy to see a smile back on the handsome features.

Houses eyes were sparklingly his face normally tired and weary looked youthful and full of life. His eyes rolled as he listened to the voice mail explanations of the new case and the current treatments given to the patient.

Suddenly Houses face dropped, fear and horror evident in his eyes he turned to Wilson and gaped, holding the phone to Wilson's ear he pressed the replay button.

A/N- Right, thanks to a review pointing out the plane fear thing i realised i had uploaded the wrong chapter, i previously uploaded my is the real expect a new chapter soon, very soon.

Thank you so much for all the reviews.3


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:Sorry this took so lng had exams and revision is really taking it out of for all the reviews!

Wilson frowned and took the phone listening intently to the message

"_Gregory, this is your father. Your mother has fallen ill and is refusing to see the physician. She is asking for your presence and for some reason seems to think you can help her. We are at the summer house. Also we need to discuss your indiscretions. I suggest you get here promptly"_

Wilson sat back, his eyes wide the gruff structured voice of Houses father ringing in his ears.

"What are we going to do?"

House winced "We have to go"

"What was he talking about? What indiscretion? Greg?"

House didn't reply he just gave the new directions to the driver and stared out of the windows, the light bouncing off of his green face.

Wilson suppressed a gasp as they pulled into the drive of a large mansion house surrounded by beautiful gardens. He squinted out of the windows spotting a tennis court, swimming pool and what looked suspiciously like an assault course.

"Greg, did you live here?"

House ignored him again, this time staring at the back of the seat in front of him.

Pulling up outside the house they climbed slowly out, House rushing to get there bags. Wilson raised his eyebrows "I can help you?

House looked at him for a second before looking down and gruffly replying "I can manage"

He limped inside leaving Wilson to stare after him, House wasn't using his cane.

House led him to his old bedroom, it was simple and clean. Wilson looked around feeling awkward, it looked just like a hotel room, there were no posters on the walls, and no pictures of friends not even any books on the shelves bar a guide to 18th century weapons, which stood large and imposing on the shelf, its cover facing outwards at him.

He turned bewildered at House

"I thought you said this was your room?"

"It is"

House was slowly unpacking into a cupboard as bland and bare as the rest of the room.

The simple greys and white making the room feel cold and distant.

"But where are the pictures of friends? Your clothes?"

House sighed and sat down, patting the seat next to him on the bed.

Wilson frowned and sat down next to him staring at the same piece of wall as his lover

"My father believed personal objects were to be kept to a minimum. IT distracted from work" House mumbled sadly turning his eyes to Wilson .Wilson frowned and kissed House softly on the lips

"Well what about me? Im a distraction" Wilson smiled, Houses face twitched with a smile and he kissed Wilson back rubbing a thumb over Wilson's neck.

"Yeah you are" he leant back and gazed slowly over Wilsons face before smiling genuinely

"Let me show you something" He stood up grasping Wilsons hand and took him over to the bookshelf

"Take down the book"

Wilson raised his eyebrows but did as he was asked. He gasped it revealed a neatly cut square hole, inside were stickers from House favorite bands, pictures of his mother and friends and a small dusty black book.

Wilson looked at House and slowly pulled out the book. Houses face dropped a little but he nodded allowing Wilson to look in side.

"Im just going to tell him we have arrived, since he wasn't expecting you" House garbled quickly exiting the room.

Wilson slid slowly onto the bed and flicked to a random page in the book, it was filled with large scratchy letters, neatly ordered by date and time. IT was a diary.

Wilson flicked trough the pages reading random sentences.

'_I have to go to camp again this year. Father found the medical dictionary. I cannot hide it in the garden any more and im grounded for a month until camp._

_Im dreading it, six weeks stuck with fathers' friends, he already suspects that I am… well you know. Im dreading the other boys taunting me again, now Jeff has moved im all alone. I cannot be more of a disappointment, im a pathetic weed who wants to be a pansy that holds old ladies hands as they talk about their chests. I don't need to make it worse by risking father finding out im a poof, I miss Jeff so much.'_

'_He found out about Jeff, it was him who told Jeff's parents to send him away. I hate him. He screamed at me and called me a fag. I don't think I can go on…'_

'_He must be right I have to forget Jeff forget how I felt. Its wrong and I will be punished.'_

'_I've met a girl, father invited her to dinner. I think he might even have smiled.'_

'_I told them im leaving, I broke up with Claire. Im going to medical school, mum told me she has the money to send me. He will never have to know. Goodbye diary, you are all I've had.'_

Wilson closed the book, his tears falling silently down his face dripped onto his hands startling him. He wept as the pain in his chest intensified the trauma Greg had gone through. No wonder he couldn't trust people, no wonder it's taken him so long to tell him he was in love.

Wilson as still sniffling with a tissue when House slipped back into the room, watching Wilson weep for a second before sitting down next to him.

"oh _Greg_"

"It's in the past"

"But…"

"It doesn't matter. I have you now and that's all that's important."

Wilsons wailed and grabbed House holding him tight. House opened his eyes wide and yelped when boyfriend is leapt onto him. He rubbed his back awkwardly.

"Hey it's alright, other kids have gone through worse when they. When they came out?"

Wilson chuckled wetly "Well not for me" they sat in silence for a moment

"Jimmy, did you never think…"

"No… not till you"

Wilson whispered quietly looking up into the eyes of his lover.

"Then how can you be sure you're gay?"

"Im not gay" House flinched and looked horrified

"It just so happens who I love is a man"

House blushed and smiled when Wilson laughed, "oh" House kissed him softly leaning heavily against him.

The moment was broken by a loud bell ringing outside his door. Houses face dropped, "Its dinner time. Father told me we have to sleep in separate rooms so I put your stuff in the cupboard. Don't be long he is very time orientated and …wear a tux"

Wilsons stared after him as House rose to his feet and moved towards the door "Ill be just down the hall."

House mumbled as he limped out leaving Wilson shivering on the bed. Alone.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, besides exams I've had major writers block (: but here it is finally!_

Wilson sighed, taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes he rose to his feet and rubbed his temples, trying to mentally prepare for whatever stood behind the door.

House winced as he limped away, fear and shame soaking into him, memories of his childhood spent in this house, under the fear of his father.

He pulled open the guestroom door, wincing again at the loud creaking echoing around him, and lurched inside, trying in vain to flatten his hair in the vanity mirror.

They met again at the top of a large grand staircase house looking uncomfortable and fidgeting in his dinner jacket. Wilson frowned

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just… nothing…Jimmy"

House mumbled turning his bright shining eyes onto Wilson, Wilson nodded understanding Houses unease gripped his hand giving it a quick squeeze and let it go.

They descended slowly, Houses leg stiff, making House all the more uncomfortable.

Wilson had to hold back a gasp as they entered the dining room; the room was large, a grand wooden table glittering with silverware and Houses father standing at the head of the table his face expressionless.

He frowned; this seemed to draw unexpected parallels with the dinner he and house had shared with Wilson's mother not that long ago. He silently prayed for this to go a little better.

Once everyone were seated, the food lain out and houses cane nowhere to be seen Wilson decided an attempt at conversation maybe could lighten the mood.

"Mr. House, you have a lovely home"

Houses father turned and stared at him "Who are you?"

"My name is James Wilson sir"

"I don't care, why are you accompanying my son?"

Wilson opened his mouth to speak when House interrupted him

"Because I asked him too "

Houses fathers eyes widened in anger

"You will treat me with respect boy, properly address me and wait for you to be asked before butting into a conversation"

The Houses stared at each other,

"Yes, father"

"Don't call me father in that insolent tone"

"I apologize, father"

Houses father turned back to Wilson and gave him a cold luck

"I presume you are some specialist?"

Wilson frowned "I'm an oncologist"

John House remained stoic "You think my wife has cancer?"

Wilson's eyes widened "no! No no no"

Now houses father turned back to House

"Why did you bring him, unless to see to your mother?"

House blushed "I was with him when I got the call"

"Hmm taking time off work again, I'm surprised they don't fire you. God forbid you get yourself fired, it's almost as if you don't care for our reputation, first becoming a doctor and then being rejected would be mortifying for this family"

He paused to raise a glass to his lips" You will be seeing your mother after dinner" he gazed at his son for a moment and nothing more was said.

House took a soft breath when he saw his mother, she was pale with large bags under her eyes, the sheen of her forehead making House feel nauseous.

Though he wouldn't admit it in the presence of his parents, having Wilson's comforting presence behind him helped, "Mum?"

Blythe opened her eyes and smiled at her son, "Gregory"

Wilson shifted slightly behind his lover and nodded at the woman, she smiled fondly at him

"Oh and you brought James, how lovely"

House frowned and limped to her side feeling her pulse and shining his light into her eyes

"Mum why didn't you go to the doctor?"

"Ohh I don't trust him, he has these shifty eyes" she collapsed into a fit of coughing her breathing wispy and labored. House ran a nervous hand through his hair

"Mum you have to go to the hospital, you have the flu and at your age you… well its not good"

"Oh don't be silly if it's only the flu I will be fine. James please tell my son he is being and idiot, he listens to you"

Wilson flushed "Mrs. House, mam"

"_Blythe_ please, I feel old enough without an attractive young doctor calling me mam"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then she turned to House

"Don't worry dear, I don't think he is interested"

House looked up frowning "What?!"

The room went silent, and House blushed, glad his father wasn't there to hear her

"Well, that's very interesting" she squinted up at him an amused smile on her face.

House turned around his face fearful his eyes locking with Wilson's who was looking at him bewildered

"I meant it as you don't want your best friend going out with your mother, what did you think I meant hmm?"

Wilson's mother was sitting up now her eyes sharp and locked to her sons' shoulders, set square and Wilson's face, frowning at the shared fear between him and her son.

"Gregory, dear?"

Houses shoulders slumped

"Nothing mother"

"Don't you mother me, turn around"

House paused for a second before turned, keeping his eyes fixed on the sheets, Houses mother let out a little sigh

"Oh _Gregory_, he's not just your friend is he"

House looked up his eyes sad and defeated

"Oh dear, come here "

House shuffled forward a bit allowing his mother to grasp his hand

"James love you too"

Wilson who had been staring his mouth open in shock at the vulnerability of House and the sharp observations of his mother, so that's where he got it from.

He walked slowly over and was surprised by the strong warm grasp of Blythes hands on his

"Now you too listen to me, I promise I won't tell John. Gregory i'm sorry about... about Jeff I know it was wrong and if I had known that it was John... if I had known what it would do to you, how it would make you feel I would've stopped him, it was horrible and cruel to force you to deny who you are.

I know you feel that you're not what he wanted in a son, but you have to understand that John grew up in a time where homosexuality was not only a sin but a mental disease and doctors weren't trusted, _especially_ by your father.

You know what happened to his mother. So you being both a homosexual and a doctor scares you father, but it doesn't stop him loving you. You have to know that, even after all these years he loves you."

She stopped and squeezed is hand before turning to Wilson and rubbing her thumb over his fingers

"James"

Wilson looked up at her his eyes flickering to House and back, House was slouched over his eyes closed his face crunched up

"I want you to take good care of my son; he is the most important person in my life"

Wilson nodded almost imperceptibly

"And mine "his whispered causing House to open his eyes and look at him, shock and warmth lighting his eyes

"Then I can trust you" she smiled and let them go.

House looked at her rubbing his forehead "Look, mum"

"I know I know, hospital"

House smiled slightly and walked out, Wilson in close pursuit "Greg?"

House didn't turn around until they reached Wilson's room where he sat heavily on the bed rubbing his thigh

"Greg?"

House looked up at him "Uuuh"

He groaned lying back and closing his eyes.

Wilson sighed and sat down next to him,

"You okay?" he moved slowly up the bed until he was lying next to House and rolled over, his arm thrown over Houses chest

"I'm just tired"

House murmured subconsciously shifting close to the comforting warmth of his lover.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Dr Wilson, Id like a word with you"

House and Wilson froze, as Houses father repeated himself knocking louder.

"Um be a minute!" Wilson garbled staring at House with shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Wilson froze his mouth wide open, he whispered furiously to House

"Greg!? What am I going to do?!"

"Answer the door" House mumbled gruffly, his eyes closed he lifted a hand and rubbed it slowly down Wilson's face before pushing him off the bed. Wilson looked at House for a moment, his face etched with confusion

"Dr Wilson?" the knocking got louder

"Just coming!"

Wilson stumbled over the door and cracked it open a little smiling nervously at Houses father.

Houses father frowned back at him "Cant I come in?"

Wilson blushed furiously and garbled "Y…yes of course I mean… it…it is your house after all" he laughed too loudly, wincing at the strange noise, taking a deep breath and opening the door, he squinted his eyes closed as Houses father stamped into the room.

"Why are you squinting like that?"

Wilson opened his eyes and stared in wonder the bed, the sheets tidy, House nowhere to be seen. He jolted, remembering he'd have to ask House how he manages it.

"Sorry I had something in my eyes"

Wilson gave another weak smile and moved slowly over to sit on the bed. Houses father was perched on the armchair in the corner of the room, his hands clasped in front of him, thoughtful frown firmly in place.

"Dr Wilson..."

"Um please call me James" Wilson smiled his best winning smile, no time like the present to impress his partners' parents.

"James, I need to ask you about my son."

Wilson flinched a little, if it was about defending House well… there was nobody better. Wilson smiled, this was his job.

"Okay"

"James, My son has chosen a career that frankly disappoints me, and not only that he has taken it upon himself to be … well… _noticed_. My sons' reputation regarding authority figures has not managed to evade my attentions. Nor has your ability to gloss over them and keep him somewhat under control"

Wilson gaped at Houses father; he had not been expecting this.

"Oh "

"I have you to thank for some small graces, however another problem has arisen, I have heard from one of my acquaintances who has invested heavily in the hospital where you are employed, that my son has been involved in another scandal as of late. I was hoping you could enlighten me as to what the situation is, my acquaintance decided to spare me the details"

Wilson blushed deeply "I...uh... I'm not sure"

Houses father frowned raising an eyebrow.

"Um I haven't been in the country for a few days, I was visiting family"

Houses fathers frown lifted slightly "Ah"

Wilson could help but feel that ah was more of a accusation than anything else. He smiled weakly "Anything else I can help you with?"

Houses father paused for a second studying Wilson in way that made him very nervous. The older man suddenly rose to his feet and strode to the window, on the pretence of looking out on the grounds "No...No, that was all."

He turned and gave a stoic nod to Wilson before striding out and shutting the door behind him. Wilson collapsed back on the bed, freezing when his hand brushed against something small and square. He gasped and smiled, it was a small pink note

'Jimmy, yes I am _that good_. Be careful, and don't let him near the windows or door.'

Wilson frowned and sat up staring at the note. What could he possibly mean? Wilson turned and looked at the window, launching himself off the bed and over to it, there was a strange key lock keeping the door closed, and the key was nowhere to be seen, Wilson began to panic and ran to the door but it too was locked. He sank to the floor his head in his hands. What had just happened?

House gazed out over the assault course, he was back in his favorite childhood hiding place, an large tree that had been struck by lightening had collapsed over some large rocky outcrops creating a sort of cave which entrance was hidden by the post of one piece of assault course.

He rubbed his face slowly wincing at the crick in his neck and yawning loudly. Lying back he positioned his back against a rock and smiled at the soft drizzle floating down around him, he felt safe here.

Checking the time his closed his eyes, Wilson would be talking to his father for a while, his considerable mind reeled on to what he could've wanted…probably dirt on House no doubt.

He hoped Wilson had read the note he had left before his father had left… mmm _Wilson_, Houses smile faded when he realized the need for Wilson warmth had to be unfulfilled for a while. It suddenly felt very cold in his cave; House rubbed his arms and pulled his jacket further around him, closing his eyes again.

"_Greeeg, Greg?" _

_Wilson was wearing just boxer shorts, and they were lying together on a large wooden bed, silken sheets and candlelight mixing together in his peripherals, as he gazed at Wilson's smiling face._

_Wilson was crouched over him, breathing softly on his neck. House smiled and ran a hand down his back, feeling the soft smooth skin "Jimmy" he murmured and Wilson pulled back his brown eyes glittering _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too" they kissed slowly and sweet, Wilson's hand stroking Houses cheek._

_All of a sudden a hand was pulling House away, away from Wilson and the cozy candlelit room, House turned his head to shout for Wilson, but he couldn't make a noise, Wilson's panic stricken face stared back at him silently screaming his name. _

_He was in a cold dark stone room, alone when he heard a loud knocking noise the reverberated around the room._

_He spun around gaping at what appeared to be a courtroom behind him, slowly he limped towards the lighted room, stopping when the judge raised his head, it was his father, Wilson was in chains in the stocks and next to him… next to him was 17 year old Jeff. _

_House gasped "Gregory House, you have been charged of being a homosexual how do you plead?" _

_House turned quickly when House rose to his feet, suit rumpled, not looking at his father _

"_Not guilty"_

_Wilson and Jeff began to cry _

"_Very well, you are free to go"_

_House turned and limped past himself and out of the courtroom, but Houses father continued _

"_Have these two taken away and shot, they are of no consequence now"_

_House screamed and tried to rush to them but he couldn't seem to reach them as they were led out the chains dragging them down, House screamed and screamed until everything went black._

He woke with a start, his body soaked with sweat, the sky black and rain coming down in heavy sheets. He had to find Wilson.


	21. Chapter 21

Wilson stared out over the grounds from the locked window, his mind reeling. Why had he been locked in here? Where was House? What did Houses father have planned for him!?

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knocking sound; he turned and stared wildly at the door.

"I am sorry about this James, but I have dealt with your kind before. Our little conversation cleared it up for me, I am now quite sure who and what you are to my boy. I am also confident you are willing to lie to protect him. Now I am asking you to leave him alone, my reputation has suffered enough"

Wilson felt sick, this was why he was imprisoned like this, and his father wanted him to save his reputation from being tarnished by a gay son. Anger bubbled in his chest and Wilson ran towards the door thumping and slamming his fist against the door.

"Get away from me! Let me out! You're crazy!!"

"You're denying your relationship?"

"Let me out let me out _let me out_!!"

Wilson gasped tears angry tears, running down his face blinding him. He slid down the door as he heard footprints moving away from the door.

House stamped through the back passages of the house making his way slowly up to Wilson's room, frowning when he saw his father striding away, triumphant smirk dripping over his features.

He held his breath until he was sure the corridor was empty, and crept from the servants' hall towards the door, trying the lock. He knocked quietly, surprised when Wilson suddenly shouted out

"Go away! You're crazy!"

"Jimmy?"

Wilson's' gasp was loud and audible, House smiled as heard Wilson scramble behind the door,

"Greg?"

"Jimmy, you let him near the windows and doors!"

"Well I didn't know!"

House sighed "What did he want anyway?"

"He wanted to know what the latest scandal was, but he really fishing for information about us"

"Oh" House frowned rubbing a hand down his face, the echoes of his dreams ricocheting around his head.

"_Greg_?"

"Jimmy I'll have to go, he will be looking for me. If he finds out I visited you his suspicions will be reinforced and he will never let you out"

Wilson let out a sob "You leaving me?"

"Not forever, I'll come see you tonight" Wilson sighed

"Greg…"

"I can't tell him yet, we have to get you out of there first"

Wilson swiped away a tear, "But then?"

House sighed "Then I'll tell him and we can escape this godforsaken place once and for all"

"What about your mother?"

"She will come to see me, it will be okay Jimmy"

"I just want to go home"

"I know"

"Greg...before you go…"

"I know Jimmy, I know".

House sighed and limped away, Wilson listened to the familiar shuffle fade to the distance before placing a palm on the door and whispering to himself

"I love you"


	22. Chapter 22

House sidestepped slowly over to the correct window and gazed inside, a smile creeping onto his face. Wilson was sprawled on the bed his McGill sweater halfway onto one arm, the rest balled up onto his bare chest, boxers rumpled.

Houses scratched his head watching as Wilson snuffled in his sleep, his brown hair fluffy and unkempt, he was too cute.

Houses eyes widened at that thought, silently thanking all the gods that nobody could read his mind. How mortifying.

Wilson's snorted awake, blinking in the dim light radiating from the window, he frowned wondering why he woken when he heard a loud tapping sound. He looked over and grinned, sitting up. Laughing he pulled his sweater off and tiptoed over to House.

He watched with interest as House gestured and mouthed something at him, shrugging he shook his head. House continued to gesture wildly until he wobbled and started to fall backwards, grabbing onto the ledge.

Wilson ran towards the window thanking god for Houses upper body strength as he watched his lover pull himself back up on the narrow ledge, looking around he noticed the smaller window he could open, smiling he knocked a hand against his head and House mouthed the word duh at him, Wilson nudged it open, it was wide enough for a hand to fit through but nothing more.

"Hey" Wilson smiled whispering through the crack

"Hey" House smiled back, admiring Wilson's muscles as they moved and flexed as he leant over.

Wilson sat down on the window seat dreamily gazing at House, who was wearing a tight fitting blue tee and blue striped pajama pants, his graying hair fluffy and bright blue eyes shining. He looked _amazing_.

"I have a plan"

"A plan"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick the lock" House beamed as if he had just solved world poverty

"Right…with what? Can't you just get the key?"

House frowned and rolled his eyes, hand on his hip "well _no_ duh, he probably is keeping in his room"

"Oh" Wilson's face dropped a little

"I have a lock picking kit?"

Wilson laughed "of course you do"

"But I can't get it until tomorrow; it's in the study, which is alarmed at night"

"It's alarmed?"

"Yeah valuable paintings and that"

Wilson nodded"So I'm stuck here?"

House looked pained "Yeah, at least until tomorrow"

"Okay…" Houses looked down deep in thought when he suddenly remembered

"Oh I got you something" He beamed as he pulled a worn brown paper package out of his pocket and pushed it through to Wilson.

"What??" Wilson smiled bemused and went to open the package but was stopped by House

"NO! Don't open it yet"

Wilson looked up at him shyly "What is it?"

House smiled "You can just wait."

They paused for a second just smiling at each other when House shivered "I'm going back to bed"

"Well at least you got a chat before you went to sleep "Wilson smiled, House blushed

"Yeah, see ya Wilson"

He waved a hand and began the slow limp back to the open hallway window when Wilson whispered his name

"Yeah?" House looked back at him and sighed, Wilson's hand was reaching through the window, and he had a kicked puppy expression just pleading House to come back.

House sighed and shuffled back, toughing his finger tips to Wilson's and gazing lazily at him with a small smile.

"I love you" Wilson said plainly, trust shining in his eyes causing Houses breath to hitch

"I love you" he mirrored his lover and bowed his head, blushing as he smiled.

"I…uh"

Wilson smiled and removed his hand

"I know, go to bed" he put a hand on his hip and wagged a finger. House chuckled and shuffled away leaving his lover to turn and crawl into his sheets.

House limped slowly toward to the study, his breathing shallow and heart beating a samba.

He paused at a doorway, concealed by a large bookcase and blinked slowly. His father was seated about thirty feet ahead of him, at the desk in front a large grand fireplace.

To his right more shelves and to his left a range of mismatched wooden cupboards, dressers and drawers, one of which contained his beloved lock pick kit.

House smiled at the memory of using it to break the lock of the mess house when at camp, giving him both access to the food stock and leadership of the other recruits as he doled out biscuits and cake as rewards for loyalty. House narrowed his eyes as his father patted himself down, and let out a almighty grunt, the older man creaked to his feet and moved among the piles of books and bits of family treasure, weaving a path toward the far right of the room, where he kept his cigar box.

House took his opportunity to limp quickly behind a larger bookcase to his left, closer to the welsh dresser in which, stuffed away in a drawer and wrapped in shammy cloth was a small leather rollup bag.

House headed towards it like a guided missile, suddenly dropping to his knees with a soft thump and gasp when his father turned around.

Glancing through the piles that hid him from view he watched not breathing as his father turned abruptly , cigar in hand and face pinched, and sniffed the air gazing sharply at the piles of paper wood and pot that surrounded him,.

Sighing he remembered how tidy and organized the room had once been, whilst his wife had been well. House let out a low breath as his father began to move back through the clutter and seated himself back at the desk.

House reached out and pulled the drawer open closing his eyes tightly waiting for a creak, relief washing through him when it didn't.

He rifled quietly until his finger brushed over the packet and he pulled it free from its hiding place.

House lay back for a moment remembering to ask Wilson if he really was worth all this trouble, ignoring the fact that despite the fact his knees and hip were stinging from falling over, and his thigh was cramping painfully from crouching he knew he would do it all again for Wilson.

House shook his head; he really was _such_ a soppy git. House sat up and smiled; his father took a call, and as soon as he hung up rose to his feet, striding out of the door. Thankful for the easy exit House climbed to his feet and escaped as quickly as he could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

House limped toward the locked door smiling; finally he could feel Wilson's skin on his again.

Oh the things he could do with him, House smirked his mind filling with dirty thoughts. He knocked quietly on the door and waited for Wilson's heavy breathing to start behind the door.

"Hello?"

"It's only me"

"Oh… did you get it?"

"Yeah, give me a minute; I've never picked this one"

"Okay"

Houses listened as Wilson's shuffled away from the door and the bedsprings creaked with his weight. House shifted his tools into the lock and began the delicate business of twitching the spike around.

Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder and he froze, not daring to look his father in the eyes.

"What are you doing boy?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is just a small one, but I promise the next one will be longer… much longer hopefully as I'm afraid it will be the final chapter.

Wilson groaned, and sat up, the sheets pooled around his ankles. Scratching is chest, he noticed a plate of sandwiches and crisps on the floor by the door, they must've been left whilst he was asleep.

Sighing he launched himself off the bed and knelt by the food, suddenly famished. He was halfway through his third sandwich when he noticed the brown package, lying on the floor just in front of him.

Smiling he uncrossed his legs and crawled towards it, picking it up and shifting it around, it was heavy in his hands, and he held it to is chest sighing. He wouldn't open it… not without House.

He gazed at the alarm clock that rested on the side with a groan, it was 7 o'clock in the morning, and he had no inclination when House was coming back. Wilson let out a large huff of breath and picked up the remaining sandwiches and crawled back into bed.

Some hours later he was woken again by a knocking on the door, closing his eyes he silently hoped it was House and scuttled over.

"Hello?" he whispered through the dark wood.

"It's only me" came a gruff reply

"Oh… did you get it?"

"Yeah, give me a minute; I've never picked this one"

"Okay"

Wilson moved back over and sat down on the bed smiling when he heard Houses tools scratching in the lock.

Suddenly it all went silent, and Wilson heard murmuring behind the door, he frowned leaping from the bed when he heard a thump, he ran to the door

"_House!?"_ he knocked and banned on the door trying his hardest to get out.

There were more shuffling noises and suddenly a key turned in the lock.

Wilson jumped and leapt back over the bed, grabbing his package to defend himself. House stood grinning in the doorway

"Told you I'd get you out"

House turned slowly and stared at his father, the older man took a step back his face stony and anger radiating off him.

"I … I was getting him out"

"I knew it, you filthy fag, you're… you're cavorting with this disgusting man aren't you"

House stood and stared at his father, surprised that he felt less and less fear as his father spoke more

"I thought id beaten this out of you years ago, as if you are not an embarrassment enough , you've always been a disappointment, and that filthy fucking bastard. Who is he really your _girlfriend_? Probably some grotesque fag whore is that how you met him, did you hire him to fulfill your sick fantasies??"

THWACK

House raised his eyebrows as his father slumped to his knees, staring up at his son. Smiling he spun his cane around his hand and leant down to whisper in his fathers ear

"Now that's not very modern thinking, I_ love_ him, he _loves_ me and we are leaving. Tell mother I will see her at Christmas, Wilson will be coming and if you have something to say about that, then I dare you. _Say it_" House pulled back grinning "oh and I'll have this"

He pulled a key from the chain on his father neck and turned swiftly unlocking the door and throwing it open.

He smiled; Wilson was still in his boxers, crumbs in his hair and on his chest, bemused worried face peering over at him from behind the bed.

"Told you I'd get you out"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: this is a realllly long one but it_ is_ the end and I really didn't think it would be much more over 2000 words. Sorry guys. Thank you to everybody for the reviews and for reading this (: I know its taken me a while to write but I hope you can see why, and I apologize again in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I know i am not very good at these things, i hope it doesnt distract from the story.

Wilson gripped tightly to House as they swiftly packed and stepped over Houses father, almost running as they reached the door. Wilson paused but House didn't look back, he moved quickly loading the bags into the back of a waiting car, ordering the driver to take him to his flat and turning to stare at Wilson who was still stood in the doorway , gazing out at House.

"Come _on_ Jimmy"

Wilson laughed and rushed down leaping into the car next to his lover.

House hissed "Whoa calm down there Jimmy boy "

"I'm just happy to be free"

House laughed "Don't I get a thank you?"

Wilson turned to face House and smirked "Oh you get more than that" with a salacious smile he leant forward running his tongue over Houses lips and into his mouth, hand making circles on his chest.

After a minute of this House pulled back flushed "Well… that was good but still want my thank you" he pouted playfully and Wilson guffawed

"Fine fine, thank you Greg"

House smiled and gripped Wilson's hand loudly exclaiming to the driver "I thought I told you to get us out of here?"

They pulled up outside of the flat and clambered out, excitement and adrenaline from their daring escape rushing pounding through their veins. House took let out a sigh and took out his key unlocking the door and letting it swing open.

The flat smelt warm and comfortingly familiar, everything just as exquisitely messy as it had been when they had left for their impromptu trip. Sighing in unison they walked over the threshold together, Wilson automatically noting the cleaning he would need to do later.

He stopped in the hallway removing his shoes and coat, picking up Houses discarded jacket and flicking through his mail depositing the junk in the bin. Looking up about to tell House about a seemingly important letter, he noticed he was alone. Raising his eyebrows he set the letters down on the side unit and walked into the kitchen throwing away the out of date food from the fridge,

"We need to go grocery shopping" pausing for a reply Wilson stood up when he got none.

Peering around he said it again louder "Fine, _I_ need to go grocery shopping" he paused again listening for a reply but only hearing a faint tapping. Shaking his head he chuckled and followed the rhythmic tapping to the bedroom.

Inside House was lain on the bed, socks and shoes removed, tee rumpled jeans hanging low, belt removed hair fluffy and sticking up.

Wilson grinned, he was adorable.

Tiptoeing into the room he watched House tap out a familiar rhythm on the bedside unit with his left hand, his eyes closed. Wilson bit his thumb and walked to the edge of the bed,

"What's that? I recognize it"

Wilson brushed his fingertips down Houses ribs and sat down by his lovers feet. House opened one eye and gazed at him

"Stand by me"

Wilson laughed "oh"

House sat up smiling and pulled Wilson by the arm so that he rolled over House and was lying next to him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

House turned to face him "Hear what?"

"We need to go…"

House cut him off with a kiss to his jaw and a mumbled reply "_Yeah yeah_"

Wilson gulped and gripped Houses hips, moving down so he could join his lips with Houses, his hands sliding up and down broad muscular sides and ghosting over the warm chest. House pulled back and smiled up at Wilson, Wilson smiled back pecking his cheek

"I'll go"

Wilson raised his eyebrows

"Go where?"

"The store"

Wilson openly gaped "_You??_ As if"

House chuckled "Hey, relish it, it's probably the last time"

"You will have to buy them again"

"nu uh"

"uh huh "

"well this is your flat too so its your responsibility too"

Wilson shut his mouth his face shocked "_Mine_ too?"

House looks at him seriously "yours too" House grinned and kissed Wilson again before pushing himself up on his hands and sitting on the edge of the bed reaching for his vicodin.

Wilson let a grin build on his face, his eyes glued to Houses back.

"Stay" he murmured

House turned his head amused "Stay?"

"Stay" Wilson pouted and crossed his arms comically,

House chuckled "You were all about the store five minutes ago"

"Yeah but _now_ I want you to stay" Wilson reached out and tugged at Houses t-shirt

"I'm going" House rose to his feet and limped out of the door

"I hate you" Wilson shouted after him, the ringing sound of Houses laughter bunching around his head long after House had closed the front door.

It had been exactly two hours and forty three minutes before Wilson had started to worry, he paused hand hovering over the phone ready to call his lover when there was a knock on the door. Wilson stared at it as if he hadn't realized it existed, the knocking got more impatient and Wilson rushed to the door wrenching it open.

House was standing on the other side, an amused grin firmly in place

"That happy to see me?"

Wilson gasped red faced "Where have you been?" peering at House "You haven't even bought any groceries!"

House raised his eyebrows waiting for it to dawn on Wilson, finally the younger man frowned and looked down at House again, surely it couldn't have been… House was leaning on the doorframe, wearing a black suit complete with matching black shoes and a crisp white shirt coupled with a black tie and a shave.

Wilson rocked back on his heels with a low whistle, House looked _hot_.

House blushed slightly and smiled "Good?"

Wilson smiled back at him "Very good…um what's the occasion?"

House blushed for real this time "We never went on a date"

Wilson beamed "This is a date?"

House ducked his head "Go put on a suit"

Wilson bounced on his heels and all but ran down the hall into the bedroom. House laughed and limped into the flat waiting for his lover on the sofa. It had been almost an hour, House reading a random magazine he found down the back of the cushions, when Wilson exited the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam and spicy aftershave.

He smiled and it was Houses turn to gape. "_Ooh_"

House rose to his feet and limped over, running a hand down Wilson's blue shirt and over the dark navy suit, smiling

"Hey" Wilson smiled

"You like?"

"Yeah… is that…" House gazed in wonder at the tie Wilson was wearing, it was also navy blue almost the same as his suit but shining different shades as the light moved over it, he smiled and tugged it lightly kissing Wilson on the corner of the mouth

Wilson smiled "you remember?"

"Yeah"

Wilson smiled, the last time he had worn this tie House had been comatose in a hospital bed, he didn't even think House remembered him being there.

"That was the bar fight? I woke up and you were snoring in the chair. You called me an idiot, checked my pulse and breathing then buggered off"

Wilson smiled softly and gripped Houses waist

"I came back"

"You always do, I'm just that irresistible" they both chuckled "Come on I made reservations"

Wilson blushed "I haven't made us late? I didn't realize"

"No I left time for your bloody hair" House laughed and limped out the door leaving Wilson to grin fondly at his back.

When Wilson realized that House wanted to take the bike he stopped hands on hips

"I am not going on_ that_"

House turned and pouted at Wilson "Aww come on"

"no… no way in hell House"

House frowned and picked up Wilson's helmet throwing it to him "I bet you twenty bucks you too pussy to get on it"

Wilson knew it was silly but he could do with twenty bucks "Fine! Screw you House I'm not scared!"

Wilson stamped forward and slung a leg over Houses bike scooting forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the older man

"Put on you're helmet idiot" Wilson blushed and removed his arms pushing the helmet down and resuming his pose.

"go go go" Wilson urged pulling his legs up and taking a deep breath he felt House chuckle and the bike revved up.

Instantly he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the warmth radiating from in front of him. He flinched when his hands were prized away, and opened his eyes, they were at the side of a large shack, behind it the river was covered in little walkways and boats with single tables and two chairs in them, lights floating in the water giving everything a ethereal glow.

Wilson looked at House who raised his eyebrows "hey are you okay? I promise we will take the car next time…"

Wilson blinked and smiled shyly "I'm okay its just beautiful"

House smiled "I thought you would like it"

Together they walked towards the shack and House took the lead, showing the woman sitting inside his reservation card and with a hand in the small of Wilson's back guiding him after the woman and into their own personal little boat.

House hesitating for a moment as he considered how best to climb in without hurting his leg, Wilson saw this and distracted the waitress

"Thank you, this is lovely" the waitress smiled at him and Wilson turned to the boat climbing in. They ordered and ate, in between bites laughing and joking, House still stealing Wilson's scampi as if they were in the canteen at work.

When they finished House dropped two hundred on the table and the waitress smiled at him, winking at Wilson, looking pointedly between there joint hands. He blushed and let House pull him away, they walked quickly back to the bike House glancing at Wilson to check he was okay.

"We could order a cab?"

"For gods sake House I'm fine! I can handle being on the bike"

House raised his eyebrows "Didn't seem like it though, the way you were practically cutting off my nerves to my legs was a clue" Wilson humphed and strutted over to the bike sitting down heavily and gazing over at House.

House was dumbstruck for a moment his mind trailing as he thought over Wilson straddling the bike. Wilson raised a eyebrow and House smirked limping over

"Hm… if you like the bike so much?"

"Not a chance" it was Houses turn to pout

"_Fine_" he swung his legs over and revved the bike, Wilson yelped and grabbed him tightly, House chuckled.

Wilson leant back and sighed, they were lying side by side on Wilson's bed, House leaning over him and start running his lips over Wilson's jaw, Wilson pulled him up and bit down on his lip.

House groaned loudly and they began to kiss, there hands and tongues getting more and more aggressive, they pulled away gasping for breath and stared at each other beaming.

"I'm ready" Wilson spoke confidently and watched Houses eyes carefully, when he saw no sign of joy him frowned a little and rushed forward trying to kiss him, House didn't react and Wilson pulled away.

"Greg? What's wrong?"

House paused and looked up at him his face somber "I'm not ready"

Wilson raised his eyebrows and sat up, House in hot pursuit "_What?"_

House blushed "I'm not.. I'm not ready"

"You were all for it before? I…I thought this was what you wanted?" Wilson paused his throat closing with fear, tears stinging at his eyes

"I did… I do! Just…not _yet_" the air was tense and House looked scared, a rabbit in headlights "Is that okay?"

Wilson sighed and his eyes flicked back and forth as he thought it over. House had been so patient with him… it was only fair.

"Yeah it's okay" Wilson smiled at House who relaxed and let out a huge breath

"That doesn't mean you can to stop"

House laughed and reached back up pulling Wilson down with him. They made out for a while when House suddenly rolled over and limped out, leaving Wilson gasping, unfulfilled and confused

"Uh…Greg?"

House shouted something incomprehensible and the boy wonder sat up…

"Greg?"

House limped back in with the parcel, "You never opened it, I forgot to pick it up for the date" he smiled "I saw it when we came home. You never did open it"

"No I wanted to open it in front of you"

House chuckled and limped foreword passing it to him "Go on"

Wilson looked up at him his chocolate eyes wide his hands grabbing like a child who had just been told he could open a present the night before Christmas. Smiling House sat down next to him and Wilson leant against his lover pulling at the wrapping paper.

Inch by inch a large black volume was revealed; the edges of the pages painted a shining green embossed on the front in large flowing letters the word memories. Wilson gaped at it and glanced at House who was smiling fondly at him, flushing lightly his azure eyes dancing.

Wilson pulled open the front page and beamed at House's untidy scrawl inside

'_To my best friend J.E.W" _

House blushed when Wilson pecked him on the cheek, flipping through pages of photographs, drawings, notes , a empty chocolate condom wrapper, a paper hat from one of his bachelor parties, music House had written and tickets from monster truck rallies and gigs they had attended.

Wilson gaped in wonderment and turned to House

"This must have taken you forever"

House blushed deep red and mumbled something Wilson frowned

"what was that?"

"It's taken me twenty years" House looked up

"You mean… you've been writing in this for _twenty _years?"

House hid his face "god I'm such a git"

Wilson laughed "Well _I_ think it's romantic"

House groaned and flailed his arms "OH god what have you done to me! My reputation is in ruins"

Wilson laughed "Sorry sorry, I meant I think its… cool?"

House chuckled and pushed Wilson lightly

"You sound like a forty year old dad trying to fit in with the kids, expect...wait how old are you?"

House frowned smirking feigning concentration and pretended to count off his fingers Wilson laughed loudly and pushed him back "You're older"

"Yeah but I can pull it off, I'm the cool uncle"

Wilson chuckled

"hmm I should start calling you the geriatric wonder oncologist"

Wilson guffawed "yeah and you will be my geriatric 'cool' grumpy old bastard" they laughed and laughed until Wilson stopped to take a breath calming themselves down they both smiled

"Seriously though, thank you" House smiled looking up through his lashes

"You really like it?" he batted his lashes and pouted Wilson's eyes crinkled "Yes I really do" House suddenly leapt on him, the book falling to the floor with a soft thlump

"_Prove it"_

The next morning Wilson woke with a smile, which faded when he rolled over to find the bed empty at his side. He pouted and rubbed his eyes pulling himself from the bed. Padding around he tried to still the panic in his chest that he found no sign of House. He got ready for work, burning his scalp because he wasn't concentrating, and spilling milk over the counter.

Sighing he locked the door behind him reasoning that House was a man and not some defenseless woman, he probably went out to the store or there was a emergency at the hospital so he didn't have time to wake Wilson up.

Shaking himself he stamped his feet and spoke loudly "He is _fine_, everything is _fine_"

An old man walking past in the street yelled at him "_sure_ it is"

Wilson blanched feeling foolish. He smiled tensely at the man and slid quickly into his car, sighing in relief when he spotted a pink post it on the steering wheel, he quickly deciphered the scrawl easily enough it was a simple message

'_I'm at the hospital, don't worry. Don't say you didn't because I know you – G' _

Wilson smiled and started the car his stomach flipping with nerves as he remembered how everybody had reacted to him and House, they had left so quickly they hadn't had a chance to bother him properly.

When he had reached work he rushed to his office trying to ignore the stares following him, squeezing the bridge of his nose he sighed against the door of his office, blinking slowly he moved around tidying up and organizing the files. He finished his mound of paperwork, half and hour before lunch.

Sighing Wilson moved over to the blinds opening them to find the nurses at the station all staring at his office, when they saw him looking they all looked away and became very busy, Wilson chuckled and shook his head.

His phone beeped 'canteen.' It was from House and Wilson let a smile slip onto his face, locking the door after him.

He found House at their usual table and they shared a smile.

House spoke first "Sick of it yet?"

"They will get over it"

House smirked "oh I have a feeling they won't, at least for a little longer"

Wilson frowned and slid into his seat "Why is that"

House smiled at him and suddenly rose to his feet

"Going somewhere?"

House shook his head and spun round on his heel, facing James. Nervously he leant his cane against the seat and knelt down, Wilson smiled baffled at him

"Greg?"

"I was going to do this last night, but I never plucked up the courage"

Wilson blushed, everybody was staring the entire room silent

"Marry me?"

Wilson went pale and bit his lip, he stayed silent for a moment, House began to whisper

"Answer idiot, it's a bit cruel to leave a cripple kneeling like this and to be frank its fucking kil-"

"_yes_" Wilson whispered cutting House off, the older man stared at him for a second

"yes?"

"yes" House beamed at him and pulled a thick silver band out of his pocket

"I got your size from... Your other rings"

Wilson nodded "Its silver"

"Yeah well, you always had gold. And gold is tacky"

They laughed together until House winced, trying to hide it , Wilson flinched almost instantly and reached down to his lover who grips his arms, Wilson pulling him up so they are both standing ,Houses hands still locked to Wilson's forearms.

They smiled broadly and pecked each others lips. House suddenly becoming aware everybody were crowded around them murmuring amongst themselves

"Got something to say?" House shouted not taking his eyes off Wilson whose ears were burning with shyness. Everybody dispersed rapidly mumbling congratulations leaving them virtually alone again, the spectators stealing glances at each other and the couple.

Later in the day they walk together to the lift, Wilson matching Houses gait perfectly, for a moment House wondered how he managed it when he heard a tell tale tap tap tapping of heels down the hall, stopping to allow Cuddy to catch up.

She came to halt just in front of them and smiled softly up at the friends, looking between them breaking into a grin she reached forward and hugged Wilson tightly breathing a congratulations and holding him at arms length for a second before dropping her arms to her side, she turned to House and looked up at him, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling but unable to stop a smile from twitching at his mouth corners.

She laughed and leapt forward giving him a quick hug, he remained stiff in her arms and she pulled away

"Congratulations House"

House looked down and her and nodded, tugging on Wilson's sleeve indicating they should go.

"I am impervious to your charms ladies" House grinned talking directly to Cuddy's chest "Ohh just one last time "

House grinned and stared openly before looking up at Cuddy. "I'm not going to stop just because Wilson is making an honest cripple of me"

Cuddy laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way"

The next morning Wilson awoke early again, and decided he could resist getting up for maybe ten minutes, when he saw Houses face.

His lover looked so much younger in sleep, his hair fluffy and sticking up, his face free of pain long eyelashes fluttering with dreams. Wilson smiled they were **engaged.**

He bit the skin of his thumb, thinking about Houses sudden refusal of him, House wasn't ready… suddenly it dawned on him, Wilson stared openly at his older lovers face, the urge to kiss him strong, laughter bubbling under his skin, he stifled the laugh but instead let out a quiet giggle.

House cracked open an eye "Did you just giggle?"

Wilson flushed with shame "oh shush, I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you" House grunted and closed the eye.

Wilson paused then poked House in the ribs eliciting another grunt "Hey Greg?"

A muffled groan "Yeah?"

"You know when you said you aren't ready?"

House opened his eyes and yet again Wilson was rocked to the core by how bright and blue they were

"Was it because you wanted to wait for our wedding night?"

House turned his head away from Wilson, but the oncologist could see his ears turning bright red. Wilson smiled and shuffled himself forward so he could wrap a arm around Houses waist

"I'm glad we are"

House turned back to face him "You are?"

"Yeah" they smiled and Wilson rubbed his lips against Houses top lip, his tongue darting out and running over the teeth of his best friend.

They were quiet for a moment and Wilson smiled

"You always were going to wait weren't you?"

House blushed even deeper.

"I didn't think you would be ready so soon I was planning on you saying no at least for another month so I could propose and get everything set up".

Wilson beamed and kissed him, House covered his face with his hands.

"God I'm a pathetic sap aren't I"

Wilson chuckled "yeah you are" House opened his eyes and stared smiling down at his lover "but I like that"

The morning of the wedding House kicked Wilson out of the bedroom with his wedding suit, and a hair dryer.

Cuddy turns up a hour later to find Wilson combing and re combing his hair, fiddling with his tie and glancing at the bedroom door.

She smiled at him and pushed him to sit on the sofa while she made him a drink, one shot of brandy later and she is reminding him he had everything sorted and if she can run a hospital she can organize a civil union.

Wilson sat nervously for ten minutes before knocking on the bedroom door, Cuddy busy on the phone about the cake.

"Go away"

"Hey that's not very loving"

"You can't see the bride before the wedding"

"You do know that makes you the woman"

"Not if last night has any say in it"

Wilson blushed glad Cuddy wasn't here "I'm going now"

"Fine"

"I'll see you later"

"You fucking better"

Wilson laughed loudly and headed out to the kitchen nodding goodbye to Cuddy and shuffling out to the car to go meet the guests. They had agreed House would arrive later, because House was 'special' and though it was never said, they both knew House wanted the option of taking vicodin and climbing the stairs without crowds of people watching, it also meant House wouldn't have to stand waiting at the alter for too long .

House limped slowly to the mirror in the bathroom scrutinizing his appearance, the suit pressed clean and crisp, same with his shirt and matching tie, corsage, blue to match his eyes, comfy sneakers replaced with tidy dress shoes.

House eyed his own face, he had shaved and his hair clipped and brushed, to frame his face. House groaned he looked so old.

Cuddy spoke up "you look great"

House pulled his face off the mirror and turned to face her, her slender form leaning against the doorframe.

"You missed your chance"

Cuddy laughed "As soon as you met him, I didn't have one"

House smiled at her ducking his head in embarrassment.

"I'm happy for you"

House looks up at her "Thank you"

Cuddy drives them to the hall where they were to be joined and House was breathing heavily. "You okay?"

House looks at her eyebrows raised "I will be"

Wilson stood inside the hall smiling and shaking hands, his mouth dropping open in shock

"_James_"

His mother walked up to him, blinking when Wilson's father grabbed his sons hand shaking it wildly and beaming at him

"Congratulations son, I knew you finally find one who sticks" he winked at his son who beamed back and him, pulling his son into a hug and releasing him.

Wilson's mother stood still watching them until Wilson's father nudged her

"James, I'm sorry… for how I reacted."

Wilson went straight back to staring his face slack, whilst his mother wrapped her arms around him and spoke into his ear

"I was shocked, and scared. I...I had always envisioned you getting married ha…having kids" she pulled back and gazed at her son "I'm just glad you're happy"

Wilson smiled slightly "Thank you" she stepped back and considered him for a moment

"I mean you could always adopt"

She smiled and Wilson went pale, images of House holding a baby upside down, toddlers running riot and House teaching his kid how to set booby traps. Luckily he was pulled from the conversation by Blythe Houses arm waving him over.

Excusing himself hastily he hurried over and smiled warmly at her, wrapping one arm softly around her shoulder. She was still weak and he was afraid to hold her too tightly incase he broke her.

"It's about time" she whispered stepping backwards "You are welcome in my home anytime you want"

Wilson grinned trying to ignore the pointed 'my', they weren't welcome in the cornels house. Wilson felt anger bubbling up inside him,

"Excuse us "

Wilson all but shouts Blythe frowning in confusion until Wilson grabbed the sleeve of the cornel and all but dragged out of a side door into a store room.

"You know what; you make me so angry I don't know why you bothered coming!"

Wilson was shouting, the cornel watching him expressionless

"You know what I know why you came, you just wanted to cast a shadow on the happiest day of your sons life."

Wilson turned and pointed at the cornel, with each word he took a step forward prodding at the older man

"Well he doesn't need you, he doesn't want you and if you ever loved him, you would let him have his day. You would accept him for who he is. I do"

Wilson let out a hiss of anger as the cornel remained a mask of no emotion "Its your decision" and with that he stamped out of the room, calming down whilst he explained to Blythe what had just happened , and waving at his parents.

He gazed around ducking his head in embarrassed joy as the ducklings waved and smiled at him from a pew, and walked to the alter , taking a deep breath as the procession music starts.

House is nervous, and subconsciously gripping tightly to Cuddy's arm as the wait outside the wooden doors.

"Its okay" she whispered smiling up at him , the doors open suddenly to the two groups of family and friends, House takes a deep breath and concentrates on Wilson's face, smiling as he got closer and closer .He turned at the alter to face his fiancé

"Ready?" he whispered

"Ready"

The ceremony passed without House or Wilson messing up their vows, the exchanging of rings emitting a soft awing from the crowd, the kiss a few wolf whistles. And together they turn to there family and friends hands joined, faces almost splitting with smiles.

Later at the reception House is standing at Wilson's side as they talk though the latest case with the ducklings

"I knew you wouldn't mange without me" House smirked smugly

"We got it in the end"

They argue back and forth House adamant that he would've figured it out within five minutes of meeting the patient. Berating his fellows for not checking the mothers' purse for drugs.

The friendly banter is interrupted by Blythe who steps forward with a polite frail cough

"Gregory?"

The ducklings raise there eyebrows and Wilson nods his head signaling them to leave. House turned and stares at his mother

"_Mom"_

She smiles and they both lean in for a hug House not taking his eyes off her face

"I didn't know you came"

"It was a beautiful ceremony" Blythe dabbed at her eyes with a tissue , and House suddenly straightened, the cornel was staring at him, cold almost grey blue eyes like steel boring into his son.

Wilson's face hardened and he let out a angry puff of breath, John Houses eyes flickered between Wilson's glare, their joined hands and his own sons face, finally coming to rest on the latter, studying it for a moment as if he were a interesting tapestry.

Then to everybody's shock, including John, his next move was to shoot out a hand towards his son. House stared at it as if it were a dead animal and then at Wilson who gave a almost imperceptible nod, House grasped his fathers hand maintaining eye contact and pumped twice releasing it quickly.

Houses father nodded once to Wilson who lets his face soften slightly and turned towards the buffet not looking back. Blythe begins to openly cry into her sons shoulder, and House just held her too shocked to care. Wilson mouthed the words I'll explain later and House blinked once, sharing the private moment with his husband and mother.

Later in the honeymoon suite, House flops back onto the bed pulling Wilson with him. Wilson smiles and pulls a vicodin out of his suit pocket slipping it between his lovers' lips. House swallowed and smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Wilson kissed House slowly hands roaming, fiddling with buttons and clasps pushing back sleeves and ghosting over pale skin. House groans his own hands quickly and efficiently removing the upper half of Wilson's suit.

He grinned approvingly up at his younger husband, who bites his lip and gazes down, nipping and suckling on Houses clavicle, making him emit soft whimpers and moans.

Whispers of fingertips flutter and sparkle over smooth expanses of skin, laughter punctuated by soft sighs moans and gasps as they removed the rest of their clothes.

Wilson finally lowered himself onto House, both of them letting out a groan at the skin on skin contact and Wilson ruts against House panting into his shoulder.

Frowning House pulled Wilson up and kisses him roughly, all lips tongues and teeth, before rolling them over, House on top. He leant back admiring the oncologist

"Stunning" he whispered before catching the plump lips again.

Wilson grew more frustrated with every second

"Now" he whined and House laughed the sound tickling and floating across Wilson's stomach, making the muscles flutter.

House prepares Wilson quickly and leans back over him to seal them in another searing kiss

"Ready?"

"_Ready_"


End file.
